My Soul to Keep
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Sequel to When Angels Cry. Jack and Rose have been in New York for a year now, and it's been a happy life. It's during a holiday back in California where they get devastating news. Jack has Hodgkin Disease. Can their love see them through or will Jack and Rose be forced to say goodbye sooner than they had ever dreamed?
1. Chapter 1

Rose returned home with a bounce in her step. Despite the cold weather, she was in a reasonably good mood. Another semester was over and she was done with exams. All she had to do now was rest before getting ready for the trip to California. Her and Jack, along with Fabrizio and Helga and their child had been in New York City for a full year now and this was the first Christmas taking the trip to California for the holiday.

All in all, it had been a crazy year. Their arrival in New York had been a calm one. The two couples were residing in a townhouse that Rose had begun renting, with Fabrizio and Helga insisting on helping with the rent. Rose wanted to turn down the help, feeling that she could afford it, but Fabrizio's pride wouldn't let her foot the entire rent, so between the four of them, they managed to pay rent and split other expenses.

While Helga and Fabrizio worked full time, Jack and Rose attended classes at their respective schools with Jack gaining a work/study position at one of the academy's offices. It didn't pay too much, but it was enough to hold up his end of the expenses.

Rose and Jack loved their schools and fell in love with the city of New York. Not even a creepy experience their first October had turned them off from the city. It was so exciting. The parks...the museums, food, and history. There was no room at all for boredom.

But one thing did marr their happiness. They missed their family and friends. With it being their first year, they had decided to not return to California for the holidays. But now that their first year had passed and they were settled and Fabrizio and Helga had their baby, they all decided to return for Christmas and get in touch with Tommy and their other friends and hang out with Jack's Uncle and Aunt.

It was going to be an awesome time. Rose couldn't wait.

"Rosie! Are you home?" Jack walked shrugging off his heavy coat. He couldn't wait to get off his feet and just relax for a while. For the past few weeks, he had been feeling run down and just plain exhausted. Between work and school, he hadn't been getting much sleep and it had been draining his energy. This week had been the worse. It took all of his energy just to stay awake at the office after a few hours of classes. Then there was the recurring fever, which had Rose worried, but again Jack had chalked it all up to stress. He was sure that once they were away from the fast pace of New York and back home in California where he could relax and recharge, the fever would be gone and he'd have his energy back.

"I'm in here!" Rose called, settling down in the living room and switching on the television.

Jack stood in the doorway and stared at her with arched brows. "Why aren't you packing? Our flight leaves first thing tomorrow."

"I know, but I just needed to take an hours break after this last exam. It was a killer. I think I'm due for some downtime of kicking my feet up and snuggling with my bae," Rose winked. "And by the looks of you, you can use some downtime as well."

Jack just smiled and walked over and sat next to her. "Well, I can't argue with you on that."

Rose frowned as he sat down and she realized just how warm he was. "Jack, you have a fever again? That can't be good. You really do need to see a doctor about that. You're probably coming down with something. I mean...this has been off and on for a good two weeks now."

"I'll go in California. Doctor Smith is the best in the business anyway," Jack sighed, hating to have such a mundane task interrupt their vacation, but if it'll make Rose feel better he'll do so. "He'll probably give me some antibiodics and send me on my way."

"I know I worry too much, but I can't help it. I don't want you to get so sick that you can't function. Especially if it is something that can be caught and knocked out early." Rose sighed, feeling that Jack must be annoyed with her for her worry.

He just chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "I know that it comes from a loving place and it's greatly appreciated. I just hate that I'm the cause of your worry. I never want to worry you. I just want to make you happy."

"You do. I swear you do," Rose smiled, stroking his cheek as she looked into his eyes. "I've never been happier. I love you."

"I love you, too," he leaned in and kissed her. A loud cry from the nursery upstairs forced them apart. "Antonio DeRossi..."

Rose just laughed. "Oh come on, it's practice. Someday we'll have a little one that will make it his or her mission to interrupt us."

Jack just laughed and released her, knowing that she was the only one to go take care of the now awake baby. "Well, we'll certainly be ready for baby Dawson when the time comes."

Rose just blushed and smiled, reminded again that someday she will finally wear Jack's last name. It was an event she was becoming more and more impatient for. "You'll have to make me Mrs. Dawson first."

With that said, she sprinted up the stairs to take care of the crying baby, leaving Jack contemplating what she had just said. She wanted to be Mrs. Dawson, that was obvious. But when to do so? Jack too was looking forward to making her an honest woman. They had been together for going on three years now and he felt that maybe it was time to make everything official. After all, he couldn't really picture being with anyone but Rose. She was everything to him. His best friend, his confidant, his lover. His soulmate. Yes they were young, but what better time to wed than that? Maybe he'll discuss it with his Uncle when they got to California. Uncle Phil always had good advice.

Speaking of which, he better get to packing. He got up to head upstairs when he suddenly felt that he didn't have any energy to move at all, he was just too fatigued. He frowned, thinking that his fatigue seemed to be getting worse. Not even a little bit of rest gave him much energy anymore. Maybe going to the doctor when they got to California really was a good idea after all. Surely Doctor Smith tell him what was wrong with him and how to fix it.

...

The next morning, Jack woke up not only drenched in sweat, but not wanting to open his eyes and get moving. The night before he had forced himself to pack and get everything together for the flight, then he had collapsed into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head had it the pillow. Now waking up, he felt even more exhausted than the night before. It's like the night's sleep didn't even help. At least his fever seemed to be gone and maybe he could sleep some more on the plane. Maybe that would help.

"Jack?" Rose sat up, rubbing her eyes. She frowned when she looked at her boyfriend, who was unusually pale and sweaty. "Jack, you don't look too good, sweetie."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to grab some red bull and then we can be on our way," he mumbled, forcing himself to get out of bed, not wanting her to notice how tired he still was. He was determined not to worry her with this. She had been worrying about him enough.

"Jack...?"

"Rose?" He turned to her.

"You'd tell me if something was seriously wrong, right?"

"Of course. Look, I am just a little tired. It's been a busy couple of weeks and it's catching up with me. That's all. I'll be fine and like I said, I'm going to go see the doctor when we get to California. Now don't you worry anymore, alright?" Jack leaned down and kissed her cool forehead.

Rose just nodded her head, knowing that there was nothing else she could say or do. Jack was always trying to keep her from worrying, even to his own detriment sometimes, which drove her crazy! Sighing, she got out of bed and also began to get ready for the coming flight. She had to admit, she was looking forward to returning home to California. Maybe the warm ocean air will do Jack good, as well as herself.

New York was great, and it had quickly become home, but nothing will ever compare to the state where she had met the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack fought against a yawn as they finally made their way out of LAX. He had slept throughout the whole flight and woke up covered in sweat once again and still he felt fatigued. It was like nothing would expell his exhaustion.

"Still tired?" Rose frowned.

"Yeah. It's probably just jet lag," Jack shrugged, pulling his suitcase on wheels along after them as they walked.

"It feels good to be back in California, yes?" Fabrizio walked along beside him, his brown eyes bright and happy, much to Rose's surprise. Fabrizio and Helga hadn't spoken to their families in over a year. Helga's family refused to talk to her and Fabrizio's family couldn't afford the constant calls. So Fabrizio looked forward to seeing them again and introducing them to baby Antonio.

"Yes, very good. Are you staying with us at the Dawsons, Fabri?" Rose asked, slipping her arm through Jack's as they walked towards the exit.

"We're staying with Fabrizio's parents. They want to get to know Antonio," Helga answered, happily smiling at her husband. The love between Fabrizio and Helga was so obvious, it made Rose happy to see and hoped that people saw the same thing when they looked at her and Jack.

"Has there been any word from yours?" Jack asked, curious. He felt it was a shame that the Dahl's was so against Helga and Fabrizio. So much so that they'd miss out on their grandson.

"No. Papa won't talk to me and momma will only stay on the line for a minute. I didn't even tell them that we were going to be in town. I don't even think they would care."

"That's so sad. Even my mother knows that I'll be in LA for the holidays, even though I'm not staying with her," Rose frowned, feeling sad for her friend.

"It's okay. I know who my family is. Fabrizio and the DeRossi's. If my parents don't want us, it is there loss," Helga shrugged.

"That's right. It is their loss. They're missing out on a beautiful baby there," Jack nodded.

"Hey there's Uncle Phil," Jack waved, spotting his Uncle's car pulling up to the entrance.

"And there is Hector. We will call when we get settled, amico," Fabrizio grinned, waving to his friends and housemates as they each went their separate ways.

Rose watched them go with a sad sigh. "Poor Helga. I feel so bad for how badly her parents are treating her."

"At least she has us and the DeRossi's," Jack kissed the top of Rose's head as they approached his Uncle's car.

"That's right," Rose smiled, her hand carressing his neck. She frowned as she felt a lump, or thought she did. Maybe it was the way he was holding his neck...

"What's wrong?" Jack spotted the frown, concerned. "Hey, don't let Helga's situation bother you. She's fine."

"Oh I know that...it's just that...I guess I'm sleepy. My senses seem to be off," Rose excused her frown and made herself smile. "I think a nap will do us both good."

"I have to agree with you there," Jack smiled, reaching his Uncle's car as Phil got out of the car to help with the bags. "Uncle Phil!"

"There's my boy!" Phil Dawson happily laughed, wrapping his arms around his nephew. He frowned and pulled away, looking closely at Jack. "Not to sound like your aunt, but you are burning up son."

"He's been running a fever off and on for the past few weeks," Rose crossed her arms, ignoring the annoyed look Jack gave her.

Phil frowned, not liking what he had heard. "Has he been to a doctor?"

"I'm fine! I plan to see a doctor while I'm here. I think the fevers is just a symptom of all the stress I've been under. Honestly, it's nothing to worry about."

"Well, let's get your bags into the car and be on our way," Phil took the bags and placed them in the back of the car while Jack an Rose got into the car.

"Baby, was that necessary?" Jack frowned, not happy that Rose had told his Uncle about his symptoms.

"I'm worried about you and I know if they worry about you too, you'll go to that doctor."

"I told you I would go."

"Are you mad at me?"

Jack frowned, detecting a hint of fear in her voice. It had been a thing with Rose for a while, fear that he would be angry with her. He didn't know what had brought this fear on, but he always made sure that she knew that the anger, if there was any, most likely wouldn't last long. "Even if I was, I'd still love you. I just want you to stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"I'll try. That's all I can promise," Rose sighed, settling in the back seat of the car.

"That's all I ask for."

...

Beth and Julia were in the kitchen finishing off dinner when Phil led Rose and an exhausted Jack into the house. Hearing them enter, the women filed in to greet Jack and Rose.

"Jack and Rose! You're here!" Beth squealed, walking up to embrace them both. "You both are a sight for sore eyes. We missed you last year!"

"Believe me, we missed you too, but we felt that we had to at experience at least one New York Christmas," Jack laughed, returning the hug. He grinned at Julie, happy to see his cousin again. "How is the military?"

"Busy," Julie shrugged, hugging her cousin as well. She only nodded at Rose, since they weren't the best of friends. Hugging the girl would have been just too weird and awkward for everyone.

"We're making Jack's favorite dish tonight and tomorrow, it's Rose's," Beth winked, surprising Rose, who blushed.

"Oh you don't have to go through in trouble for me," Rose smiled.

"Nonsense, dear. You are family after all. Besides, you'll love Phil's barbecue ribs. He's going to make them outside on the grill tomorrow since the weather will be nice," Beth happily gushed.

"I can't believe you remembered," Jack stared, remembering just how his Aunt and Uncle had found out Rose's favorite food. He couldn't help but blush, remembering when their relationship had been new and all he could do was talk about his new girlfriend and all the things she liked. So far he had been lucky and Rose had never found out. Now his luck was about to run out.

"How did you find out?" Rose asked, curious, because she didn't remember telling them.

"Jack and his many gushing sessions about what Rose did and didn't like," Julie laughed, enjoying the mortified look on Jack's face. "When you two first got together, Jack was constantly talking about all of the things you liked. Barbecue ribs was one of them."

Rose had no idea. She looked at Jack, who looked rather scared, probably thinking that she would find that silly, when actually she thought it was rather sweet. "Jack, you are simply the cutest boyfriend," She sighed, walking up to give him a kiss. "I had no idea that you were thinking of me that much."

"I was thinking of you all the time back then. I still do," He smiled, gently touching her cheek.

Rose found herself stepping into his embrace and just melting into his arms. She loved this man so much, she felt like she was never going to let him go.

"Jack's old room is already for you guys," Phil continued, gripping their suitcases. "We also have a surprise for you both if you want to go in and check it out."

"A surprise? Upstairs in my old room?"

Phil and Beth looked at each other and then back at the young couple and nodded.

"Go check it out dear. Dinner will be ready in another hour," Beth smiled. She couldn't wait for them to see it. It had taken a lot of work, but finally they had gotten it set up last week.

Gripping each other's hands, Jack and Rose made their way up to Jack's room and opened the door to see Phil and Beth's surprise. They both gasped in surprise.

"Jack...it's..."

"The bed from the house in Venice..."

"Where we first made love," Rose gasped, wrapping her arms around his waist, a beautiful memory playing out in her head. Her hands sliding along tanned skin that she had never touched before. Gentle, masculine, artistic fingers molding her like a masterpiece, giving her something that she had lost earlier that year. Blue eyes, holding her and comforting her, reassuring her that she would never be hurt again.

She buried her face against him, lost in the memory of that first time, when Jack gave her back the meaning of making love. It had been the best gift that he had ever given her.

"Are you okay?" He stroked her hair, his arms holding her close.

She nodded and lifted her eyes to meet his. "I was a little overwhelmed, but I'm okay. I just had never expected to see this bed here. It means so much..."

"I know, Rose. Means a lot to me too."

She gripped his hand and pulled into the room. "Do you remember how hard it was to leave this bed the last time we were in it? Having to return to my mother's and not wake up by your side..."

"Yeah. That was pretty bad. I don't think I've ever taken waking up next to you for granted ever since."

Rose giggled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Want to take it for a spin?"

Jack's smiled. He was incredibly jet lagged, but not too much so that a visit to the stars was out of the question. He plopped down next to her grinned. "I'm always up for a flight or two."

"Or three," Rose giggled as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, it was only one trip. They came down panting and exhausted, but filled with the euphoria that always filled them after a lovemaking session. Rose rolled over on her side as Jack slid off of her, a sated smile on his beautiful face, making him look even more angelic.

"I love you, Jack," Rose sighed again gently touching his now sweaty cheek.

"Hmm, love you too," he gave a tired sigh, feeling himself drift off to sleep, thinking that a little nap should rejuvinate him.

Rose sighed, watching him drift off. Her hand slide down his cheek and down to his throat and then frowned as she found the lump again, this time where a lymphnode was, according to biology class. She remembered something about lymphnodes, but she couldn't remember what.

During their lovemaking, she also noticed that he had lost some weight. Sure, he was never a big eater and he had always been a slender build, but still alarm bells were going off. Something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she felt that this wasn't at all normal.

But what could it be? Hopefully he'll keep his promise to go to the doctor. Maybe this was indeed just an infection that he was going need a little help to kick. The doctor will give him some antibiotics and he can tease her for all of her worrying.

Kissing his cheek, Rose drifted off for a short nap, hoping that Jack would indeed go to see a doctor. To get rid of the reccurring fever if nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose scanned the room for her mother as she entered the restaurant. She had set up a lunch date for noon the night before, when she had called Ruth to let her know that she was in town. It had been an awkward conversation and Ruth had insisted that they meet for lunch. Rose hadn't been too keen on it, because Phil was throwing a big barbecue party later, but she felt bad if she didn't make some kind of arrangement to see her mother while she was in California. She'll just eat a light salad. Besides, with Jack having a doctor's appointment that Phil had arranged, she thought it'd be a good way to distract herself.

"Rose! Over here!"

Rose turned and saw her mother at the first table right in front of a picasso painting, waving at her. She made herself smile back and give a small wave as she walked over.

"Hello, mother. I am sorry I'm a little late. The uber driver had a hard time finding the place. I did too, I've never been here before," Rose looked around as she took a seat across from Ruth, who was already working on a cup of tea.

"It is new. They had opened six months after you had left. The food is simply to die for," Ruth explained. "Feel free to order anything you want, dear."

"Oh. Alright," Rose picked up her menu and took a look at what they were offering. She frowned, realizing that everything was so expensive, not that she couldn't afford it, but living on her own in New York, she didn't like to splurge much.

"Oh did you hear about that Annabelle Watson, dear? Word has it that her parents are just beside themselves. She's decided to marry that Irish boy that she had been seeing. Her mother is livid," Ruth began talking, wanting to fill her daughter in on all the gossip she must have missed. She forgot that she was friends with that Irish boy.

"What? Tommy and Annabelle are getting married? Oh my god, and Jack doesn't know! Or he's not telling me!"

"Rose?"

Rose blushed and laughed. "Oh mother, that Irish boy is a friend of Jack's. I can't believe that they're getting married," She frowned, suddenly coming to a realization. "Wow, that means Jack and I will be the only ones still engaged."

"Oh Rose, don't be in too much of a rush. Annabelle is throwing away her young life. You should not be in a hurry to do the same. You deserve so much more than that boy you're with," Ruth lectured, not liking the thoughtful look on her daughter's face. Hell would freeze over before she became eager to see her daughter married to that boyfriend of hers. "At least that Irish boy owns a club and can support Annabelle. Pray tell how Jack Dawson will be able to support you. I doubt artists make very good money."

"You obviously don't know anything about what kind of jobs artists are known for, mother," Rose frowned, not liking her mother's harsh words about Jack. "And for your information, Jack and I will be married some day. We've been engaged for quite some time now."

"Well. I can't say that I approve."

"It is not for your approval mother. Jack makes me happy. He's loved me when no one, including you, would. He stuck by me and...he's my person. Without him..."

Ruth sighed, already knowing the end of the sentence. Young girls in love. She had been one once, then he had betrayed her, which had destroyed her belief in such a thing. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her daughter. There was nothing worse than a broken heart. "Just be careful, Rose Young men like Jack seem perfect for a while, but sooner or later, their imperfections show through."

"Well, I do know all of Jack's imperfections and I love each and every one," Rose smiled at the thought of her artist. She had been with Jack for three years and she still adored him just as much as the first moment they kissed.

Ruth just chuckled and shook her head. "I see that my advice is not needed."

Rose had to smile. At least her mother knew when she was beat. "No. It's really not. But tell me, mother. How has life been treating you these days?"

The lunch was a rather pleasant one to Rose's surprise. They talked about Ruth's job, the changes she made to the house, and the clubs and organizations she was involved in. Rose told her all about New York, her classes, she even told her about the wierd adventure she and Jack had been through on their first Halloween in New York. Ruth didn't believe it of course, and even Rose had to question if maybe it was some strange shared hallucination at times.

It was a pleasant lunch. Perhaps the last lunch she'll have for a while where she won't be constantly worried over Jack's health.

...

Jack had just returned to the house feeling more run down than ever and sore. The doctor appointment had been...interesting. The doctor had given him a perscription for the reoccuring fever and had told him to eat some high energy foods and get plenty of sleep along with exercise, now that school was finished for the semester, but what had Jack worried was the doctor taking some samples of a lump on his throat near his lymphnodes. The doctor had said that it was probably nothing, but with Jack's other symptoms, he wanted to run some tests just to be sure.

Thankfully, Rose had not been with him. He didn't want her to spend their entire vacation home worrying over his health.

Phil came in behind him, carrying two bags of groceries. "It's a good thing we were out. I had forgotten that we needed some things from the store."

Jack simply smiled in return. "Is everyone going to be here?"

"You know it. Even that Tommy. He owns a club now, you know. Called the Four Leaf Clover. It's a pretty happening spot for the young crowd."

"I am not surprised," Jack laughed as Rose walked in, looking rather distracted. Getting to his feet, he went to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey, how did it go?"

"Great" She gave a tight smile before depositing her purse on the nearby coffee table. "What did the doctor say?"

"Stress and he perscribed some antibiotics for that stupid fever and told me that I should eat more high energy food and get more exercise and sleep."

"You sleep so much as it is. Isn't there something medical that he could do about your fatigue?"

"Exercise and rest. That's all he said," Jack shrugged, kissing her once more before she could ask any more questions. He wasn't going to tell her about them taking samples. Right now, there didn't seem to be any point.

"Well let me go see if there's anything that I can do to help your Uncle," She gave another distracted smiled before disappearing into the kitchen, just as Julie came down stairs.

"Rose is back?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. Something's up though. She's acting distracted."

Jack frowned, wondering what was up with his fiancee. She seemed fine, happy even when she had left to have lunch with her mother. Maybe that was it. Rose's relationship with her mother had always been on the weird side. Maybe her mother had said something that bothered her.

...

Fabrizio and Helga arrived two hours later, along with Tommy and Annabelle. Jack had made it a point to get as much rest as possible so he wouldn't be too fatigued to spend time with the friends they had left behind. They were all in the living room catching up. Tommy and Annabelle were on the couch while Fabrizio and Helga took the love seat, with Julie sitting next to Tommy on the couch, which left Jack and Rose the living room chair, where, Jack held a still distracted Rose on his lap.

"So Tommy, you have announcement to make?" Fabrizio asked.

Jack frowned as he felt Rose tense, as if she was waiting for something. Could Tommy's announcement be the reason why she's so distracted.

"Yes, I heard some gossip today, from my mother of all people," Rose confirmed Jack's thoughts.

"I guess mother really is angry about this. She's complaining to all of her friends," Annabelle giggled, scooting closer to Tommy. Rose had to admit, she was happy for her. When she had left for New York, Annabelle had just begun healing from what Cal had done to her. She was just beginning to trust Tommy. Now looking at her, it was a brand new, confident girl and she was getting married!

"You know about this?" Julie asked, arching a brow. "And you didn't tell us?"

"It's not my news to tell," Rose shrugged with a small smile.

"Ok, out with it, Tommy. This news had my girl distracted all day. I demand to know what it is," Jack chuckled.

Tommy just rolled his eyes and kissed Annabelle's cheek. "Well, it is important for you to know since I'm hoping that you'll be my best mate. Granted that you don't forget the ring."

Jack's eyes widened as the news dawned on him. "You mean...you two..."

"We're getting married, boy-o! All in a few weeks!" Tommy laughed at the look on Jack's face. "And I'm glad that Rosie here didn't spill the beans, because I wanted to tell you myself so I can ask you if you'd stand up for me at the wedding."

"Why of course I will!" Jack laughed. "Congratulations! This is good news! First Fabri and now you..."

"And to think, we all thought you and Rose would be first," Julie commented, guessing why Rose had been so quiet for most of the day. "Or at least next. You might as well be married, anyway."

Rose blushed then and got up to hug Annabelle, deciding to stop moping and be happy for her friend. After all she had been through, she deserved this.

"Congratulations, Anna. I am so happy for you! You've come so far," Rose hugged her friend tight. "You deserve this happiness."

"I was wanting to ask you if you'd be my maid of honor. I know that usually goes to another married woman, but you have been such an inspiration to me and if it weren't for you...I would never have met my Tommy."

"I'd love to," Rose happily smiled.

"This calls for a toast!" Fabrizio grabbed his can of soda and held it up. "To Tommy and his Anna! May they live happy and long life together!"

Everyone lifted up their glass and repeated the toast.

...

It was eleven o'clock when Jack and Rose found themselves alone in Jack's old room, getting ready for bed. Exhaustion had returned to Jack with a vengeance. He was ready to just get under the covers and sleep. Rose on the other hand was wide awake, her mind full of thoughts. Thoughts about her and Jack, their relationship, and exactly where it was going. Did he even want to marry her? Because she was beginning to doubt that he did. Really, they had been the first in their group to get engaged and now they were going to be the last to be married. It made her wonder.

Sensing that Rose's mind was elsewhere, Jack resisted the urge to go to sleep. He didn't like leaving things until morning. He wanted everything out on the table and solved before they went to sleep that night.

"Rose, what is it? You've been mostly quiet all day. At first I thought it was something your mother did, but now...I think it's something else," Jack looked at her with pleading eyes that begged for her to turn around and talk to him and not keep him shut out like this. He couldn't help her if she didn't talk to him.

Rose sighed, feeling like a spoiled, entitled child. She was happy that her friends were getting married. Really, she was, but she wanted that for Jack and herself too and it was getting harder and harder to wait. Especially when she saw her friends getting married and starting their families.

"I...well, you'll think I'm being a baby, or worse. Selfish."

Jack frowned. Why would he ever think such a think of Rose. She was the most unselfish person he knew. He held a hand out to her, wanting her to come sit with him. "Come here, baby. Sit and tell me what's on your mind."

Rose sighed and took his hand, saying nothing as he pulled her down beside him. She looked at him with shining green eyes. "When will we get married?"

"What?" Jack frowned, not really taken aback by the question. It had came up for a second in New York, but he hadn't really thought about the subject again. He shouldn't be surprised though. He knew that Rose was wanting to be his wife.

Rose sighed and tightened her grip on his hand. "When will we be the ones getting married? You had proposed to me three years ago on that cruise ship. I still wear your mother's ring. I want to know when I'll officially be Mrs. Jack Dawson instead of Miss. Dewitt-Bukater?"

"I thought that you had wanted to wait until you were finished with school," Jack frowned, remembering a long ago conversation that they once had.

"I don't see what us getting married would have to do with us being in school. Besides, we're almost finished anyway. Jack, Fabri and Helga are married. Tommy and Annabelle will be husband and wife soon. We are going to be the last to marry!"

"So you want to get married. When? Pick a day and I'll make it happen."

Rose stared at Jack, not sure if he was teasing her or not. He was never creul to her, but still she wasn't sure if he was serious. "Jack, don't tell me that if you don't mean it."

"I do mean it. I do want to make you my wife, you know. You are a part of me. I can't picture my life without you in it, Rose. You are my heart and soul. Of course I mean it."

Tears fell from Rose's eyes as she looked into Jack's and saw the sincerity there. How silly she had been to think that he didn't want to marry her as much as she wanted to marry him. They were soulmates after all. Of course he'd want it too!

"Well...we can't have it before Tommy and Anna. That would just be rude. And they'll probably go on a honeymoon...which means we'll have to wait until they come back..."

"April 10th."

Rose frowned. "April 10th?"

"Yeah. A spring wedding. So we make it really nice and our friends will be there and we can have it outside, if we're still in New York, which we probably will be. It'll give you enough time to pick a dress and bridemaids gowns. And let's not forget venues..."

"Jack, it's not going to be that big. I just want you, me, your Aunt and Uncle and our group of friends..."

Jack smiled and kissed her nose. "Of course. We'll do it however you want to, Rosebud."

"You're my family. I just want to make it official. And don't worry about it being perfect. It will be, just as long as you're there."

Jack felt his heart fill with love for this woman as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He never ever doubted her love for him and it's intensity. He loved her twice as much. He'd do anything to make her happy, even give up his own life.

He never once thought though that there was any danger to his life. Not from Rose, or from himself. In the coming weeks, he'll find out just how wrong he was about his life being fine and dandy. He was going to find out that it was going to take a lot more than Rose's love to keep him alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack collapsed onto the couch, frowning as he worked to catch his breath. He had just gone out with Tommy to search for wedding rings. Since a jeweler's wasn't far, they had decided to walk downtown and back, a trip that Jack had done many times, but had never been this out of breath and exhausted afterwards. Rose came out of the kitchen just in time to see him lean his head back against the pillows and close his eyes as Tommy stood there giving him a skeptical look.

"Boy-o, how many times have we made that walk? You shouldn't be this out of breath and exhausted," Tommy chuckled, thinking that Jack was pulling his leg.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jack opened his eyes to glare at Tommy. "I've just been exhausted and stressed lately and this is just a result of that."

"What is the result of what?" Rose frowned, taking the seat next to Jack, frowning at how pale he was and how hard he was breathing. "Jack, have you and Tommy been racing each other again?"

"No. We simply took a normal walk and this is the result," Tommy answered for Jack, who was beginning to get his breathing under control.

"It's just this fatigue and stress I've been under. I'm fine. Besides, the doctor said that exercise would help the fatigue, remember?"

"Yes, he said it'd help, not make it worse," She placed a hand and her frown deepened. "You're burning up again. This can't be normal."

"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much, and Tommy enough teasing," Jack gently pushed her hand away. "No more worrying."

Rose sighed and shook her head,wondering how Jack expected her to not worry when there was obviously something wrong. Healthy people didn't get out of breath from a simple walk or had ongoing fevers. Yes, Jack had always been a healthy person. She couldn't remember a time when he had been seriously ill, but something was just screaming at her that something was wrong.

"Look, let's drop the subject of boy-o's health and tell me what you think of these, lass?" Tommy pulled out a pink satin box and opened it to reveal a set of golden wedding bands. "Nice, huh?"

"Oh Tommy, they're perfect! Anna will love them!" Rose gasped, her excitement pushing aside her worry over Jack's health. "This is so exciting! We're going to go shopping for her dress tomorrow! Not that you will see it! Not before the wedding anyway."

"I know, I know. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bridal gown before the wedding. Not to worry, lass. I plan to honor all traditions and stereotypes. I will not take a chance of something going wrong," Tommy gave an amused snort. Really, he had thought that Rose Dewitt Bukater would be above all of that superstitious nonsense. But of course she wasn't. After all, she was still a lass, doomed to fall victim to the romance of an upcoming wedding. His amused smile turned to concern when he glanced at Jack just to find him sound asleep. "Wow, that was quick."

"It's been like this for a few weeks now. At first I thought it was exams and another semester ending, but now I don't know," Rose sighed, putting a voice to her worries.

"Has he been to the doctor yet?"

"He went a few days ago. They didn't say much though. They had just given him some meds for a fever that refuses to leave and told him to exercise and eat healthy to battle the fatigue. At least, that's all Jack had told me."

"Boy-o is probably keeping something back. You know how he doesn't want you worrying about him."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of," Rose sighed, pushing a strand of hair away from Jack's face, frowning at just how damp his hair was. "This is not normal. I know it isn't."

Phil came into the room holding the phone. It was the doctor's office for Jack. Hearing Rose and Tommy's voice, he assumed that Jack was awake and talking with them as well. Needless to say that he was surprised to see his nephew sound asleep. "It's the doctor for Jack."

"He's asleep," Rose frowned, wondering why the doctor was calling Jack. She thought that the one visit had been the end of it. "Should I wake him?"

"Hold on, let me see if I can get a message. There's no need to wake him up if we don't have to," Phil returned to the phone. Rose watched as the older man told the doctor that Jack was asleep and how the man paused and nodded his head and then hung up. "He wants Jack to come by his office as soon as he wakes up. He has those test results back."

"Test results? What test results?" Rose's eyes widened in alarm. Jack hadn't mentioned any tests being done! What were they for? Why were they taken? What were the results? Why was Jack so insistent on keeping this from her?! A part of her was scared, but there was also another part of her that was angry. Jack was going to have to stop keeping things from her! Especially when it came to his health!

"It looks like you and Jack have a lot to talk about, huh?" Tommy sadly smiled at her, wanting to be a supportive friend to them both. Jack was in trouble, but he also wanted to comfort Rose some how. Let her know that she wasn't alone in this, whatever this was. He also agreed with Rose. This protecting Rose from the truth bit had to stop. Especially if they were going to be married.

"Phil, let me be the one to tell Jack about the doctor wanting to see him. The two of us need to get an understanding going somehow. I can't let him get away with not telling me things," Rose sighed, glancing up at the man she considered an Uncle as well.

"Sure, sweetie. But go easy on him. He doesn't look like he's up for much now a days," Phil smiled before heading back into the kitchen.

Rose sighed, Phil's words running through her head over and over. He doesn't look like he's up for much these days. How she wished that she could say that wasn't true, but she couldn't. Jack looked positively ran down and looking at him, she could now tell that he had lost some weight. He didn't look like the normally healthy Jack at all.

How had he gotten so bad off and her not know?

"I am sure that it's probably just some bad infection that he's going to need extra help kicking. Nothing too serious," Tommy reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "I am sure there is nothing to worry about."

Rose sighed and looked at Tommy with sad eyes. "That's what they said after the Titanic hit that iceberg and we all know how that had ended."

Tommy winced and looked away, admitting that Rose had a point. In fact, saying that there was nothing to worry about was a sign that there was indeed something to worry about! He gave a tight smile and placed a hand over Rose's, wanting to reassure her of something. Even if he couldn't reassure her of the state of Jack's health.

"Well, whatever it is, Anna and I will be here for the both of ya. And don't be too hard on Jack. He just loves you too much. After that spat you two had in senior year, he promised himself to never be a reason for your tears again. He's just trying to keep that promise."

"That's a silly promise. One he should have known he couldn't keep."

Tommy wished that there was something that he could do for his friends, but there was nothing. Jack and Rose were simply going to have to work this out themselves. He hoped that whatever was going on with Jack, it wasn't too serious. If anyone deserved a happily ever after, it was Jack and Rose.

...

Jack woke up an hour later, stretched out on the couch with his shoes off and his head cushioned by a pillow and a blanket covering his body. He frowned as he sat up and looked around, wondering where Tommy had gotten off to. He hadn't meant to fall asleep like that. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Tommy was nowhere in sight, unfortunately, but Rose was sitting in his Uncle's favorite living room chair, reading her favorite novel. She was so absorbed in the book, she hadn't noticed Jack waking and sitting up on the couch.

"Rose? What happened? Did Tommy leave?" He asked, hating to interrupt her. She looked so peaceful, sitting there absorbed in the book, her mind far from any worries, or so he thought. Little did he know that Rose was not really absorbed in her book. She was too busy wondering why his doctor wanted to see him and why he hadn't told her everything about that doctor's visit. She was trying to calm her temper and not be too hurt by Jack's failure to tell her everything that there was to know.

"He had to go. He and Anna had dinner plans," she plainly answered, making sure to leave any hint of emotion out of her voice.

"Oh...that's too bad. I'm sorry that I fell asleep like that. I must have been more exhausted than I had thought."

"I'm sure that keeping secrets from me was very exhausting. I would have fallen asleep too," Rose closed her book and looked Jack straight in the eye, making sure that there was no hint of a smile in sight, not even in her eyes. She wanted Jack to be fully aware that she was not happy with him.

Jack winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you talking about? What secret?"

Rose sighed and sat her book down and got to her feet and stood over him with folded arms. "The doctor wants to see you at his office as soon as possible. Something about test results coming back. You had some test taken, Jack. Tests that you had obviously forgotten to tell me about. I just want to know why? I mean, we had promised to keep no more secrets from each other. Remember?"

He did remember, he did. But...he just couldn't keep that promise this time. He couldn't explain it really. He just felt that he needed to protect her. She had lost so many people in such a short time...he didn't want her to ever have to worry about losing him too. He wanted to be a sure thing for her and he wasn't about to let his health get in the way of that.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry. I still don't. I'm fine. It was just a lump on my neck that he wanted to test. It's probably nothing."

"He wants to see you right away, Jack! That doesn't sound like nothing to me!"

"It probably is. I'll just drive over, get the results and then we can lay this whole thing to rest."

She still wasn't satisfied. Jack was acting like this was nothing when something inside her was screaming that it was indeed something. Something serious and it was driving her up the wall that Jack didn't seem as concerned about the situation!

Rose simply sighed and shook her head. "Well, I disagree with you. I think this is something and I am going to go to the doctor office with you to find out what that something is, since I can't trust you to inform me yourself."

"Rose..."

"This is not up for discussion, Jack! You are the most important person in my life and I have a right to know these things, whether I worry or not! It was wrong of you not to tell me. You can't just leave me out like that, Jack. Not if you really love me, not if we're going to be husband and wife. Do you understand?"

Feeling like a heel, Jack nodded before bowing his head to look at the floor. He hadn't meant to hurt Rose. He had thought that he was doing good by her. That he was saving her from needless worry. Instead, he had hurt her and made it harder for her to trust him completely. He was a fool for even trying to keep any part of his doctor appointment from her.

"Well, now that you're up, we can go. Phil said that we are free to use his car when you wake up," Rose took a step back, picking up Phil's keys off of the coffee table. "I think we only have so long until the office close, so we should hurry."

Jack didn't make any arguments. He just nodded his head and made himself get to his feet, noticing that he didn't feel anymore energetic than he had before his nap. He tried not to give it too much thought, but a part of his worried. He usually had more energy than this and he seemed to be getting worse than better. Whatever this was, he hoped that the doctor could fix him quickly. He didn't want to spend his vacation sleeping and fighting a fever. He wanted this all to be over in a few short days.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor's office was nearly empty when Jack and Rose arrived. There were only two people waiting to be called back to see the doctor while the medical assistant at the desk was busy typing on the keyboard. She didn't even look up to acknowledge Jack and Rose's arrival until Rose cleared her throat.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The middle aged blond woman asked, not looking away from the computer screen.

Rose gave Jack's arm a gentle nudge, signaling for him to start talking, since this was his appointment and all.

He cleared his throat and nodded his head with a warm, yet nervous smile. "I'm Jack Dawson. The doctor had called and asked me to come in for the results of a test I had him perform."

"Oh yes, he was waiting for you. Come follow me. Miss...if you sit right over there and wait," The nurse turned to Rose and directed her to a row of hard seated metal chairs sitting against the far wall.

"Rose is my fiancee. I want her to hear this too. I'll just tell her myself anyway," Jack spoke up, knowing that it was best for them to hear the news together, so Rose wouldn't think that he was hiding anything from her again.

"Well...if you are sure that this is what you want."

"It is."

The nurse pursed her lips, not really happy about Jack's insistence, but she just shrugged and accepted the situation. "Very well then. Follow me."

"Thank you," Rose quietly spoke into his ear, so only he could hear her.

"This is the only way that you'll believe that I'm perfectly healthy. You'll have to hear it from the doctor himself."

"Well you brought this on yourself by not telling me everything."

Jack just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, not in the mood to argue the point any longer. He couldn't hide from her anymore, anyway. So there was no point in arguing over past actions.

The nurse led them into an examination room and gave them a bright smile, probably her attempt to be reassuring. "The doctor will be with you soon."

"Thank you," both Jack and Rose said in unison, before the nurse ducked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Jack looked around the sterile room as Rose took a seat in a nearby chair. He had to smirk, remembering Rose's favorite show. "I sure hope they don't have any doctor McDreamies here. Or worse...McSteamy."

"Pfft, doctor Avery is more my type. Those eyes…," Rose sighed, smiling as she thought about her favorite drama. "Then again who needs any of them when I have a McDawson."

Jack stared at her before a small chuckle escaped him. "I am not a Mcanything, much less a McDawson...whatever that is supposed to be."

"Well with those good looks, you are definitely something," Rose smiled, not for the first time admiring his good looks. Even when he was sick, Jack was beautiful to her.

"I am surprised that my ego isn't the size of California with how you're always complimenting my looks, Rose."

"I only speak the truth."

Jack smiled and opened his mouth to say something, when the doctor came into the room, his eyes glued to the chart that must be Jack's. Rose immediately got up and went to Jack's side, taking his hand in hers.

"Jack, I am glad that you made it in here. I have the results to your test and I am afraid that the news is a lot to be desired," The doctor sighed, looking up and then frowning to see that his patient wasn't alone. "Hello, young lady. Who are you, may I ask?"

"She's my fiancee. Whatever it is, you can tell me in front of her. She won't believe me when I say that I'm fine. Maybe she'll believe you," Jack chuckled, not even thinking that the results could be anything but a clean bill of health. He was still stuck on all of these symptoms being stress from a busy semester at the academy.

"Well...it pains me to tell you that you are most certainly not fine, Mr. Dawson. You may want to sit down for this," The doctor rubbed the back of his neck. This was the part of his job that he hated. Especially when the patient was young and bright and had such an easy going outlook on life.

"What?" Rose's stomach dropped. She knew that something was wrong. Something inside her had been screaming it since before they had left New York and now the doctor was here confirming it.

"What is it? I need to eat more? Exercise? I can do that," Jack frowned, still refusing to think the worse, despite Rose's misgivings.

The doctor sighed, his gaze falling on the pretty red head. The boy had said she was his fiancee. They both were so young and he noticed the light of love in her eyes. He felt even more evil giving this diagnosis. "I am afraid that it's going to take a lot more than that, young man. The test results came back...and I am sorry to say that they are not good at all."

"Will you please stop beating behind the bush and just say it, doc?"

"It's cancer, Jack. Hodgkin's lymphoma to be exact. I am so sorry...I wish I had better news," The doctor sighed, watching as all color drained from Jack and Rose's faces.

Jack was thrown for a loop. Cancer? Was the doctor for real? He couldn't be serious! Cancer? How could he have cancer? He didn't smoke...anymore. He didn't drink. He mostly ate healthy, so how could he have cancer? Why now, when everything was going so well in his life? He had his art, his school, and most importantly his girl. There must be a mistake. The doctor had to be wrong.

For Rose, the news was hitting her hard and seeping in. She didn't know how to react. Not here in a doctor's office. It seemed inappropriate to scream and cry, but that's what she wanted to do. But she couldn't. She could only just stand there and keep her mouth shut, because if she opened it, she was afraid of the sound that would come out.

"Are you sure?" Jack frowned.

"Sadly, I am. I ran the test twice to make sure. I have good news for you though."

Jack wanted to laugh. Good news? How could the man possibly have good news after hitting him with this fucked up diagnosis?! "That's funny."

"Jack...Mr. Dawson...I know that this news is a shock to the system. No one ever takes this news well and it most certainly is not good news. Cancer never is. But the kind of cancer you have, it has a good survival rate. In fact, it's a curable. But we have to start treatment right away..."

"Treatment?" Rose finally was able to speak, the urge to wail in despair now under control.

"Yes. First of all, you may want to make an appointment at the cancer treatment center of America. They run tests for a second opinion. Once they confirm my diagnosis, they will start treating you. The number is at the front desk, so you can call and make an appointment. Most of my patients who develop cancer go there and they work wonders."

"The survival rate...what is it again?" Rose asked, needing to know.

"Sixty to ninety percent."

"Well that's good," Jack nodded, feeling a little relieved. At least he had a fighting chance anyway. From his viewpoint, things didn't look dire at all, it could be worse.

Rose stared at Jack in disbelief, wondering how he was remaining so calm about this. He could die, for goodness sake! Wasn't he the least bit upset?

"Call the cancer treatment center. Cancer is their specialty. They will give you your best chance of beating this," The doctor gave a sad smile.

"He could still die from this, can't he?" Rose questioned, hating the quiver in her voice. Staying calm was a struggle, but she had no choice. Jack needed her calm. He didn't need her falling apart, not just yet anyway.

"Well, yes of course. There is always a chance of death. But he's young and strong. His chances are rather good and as far as cancer goes, this one is pretty beatable. Do try to remain optimistic. Optimism helps so much."

Rose simply nodded. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you. We appreciate this," Jack forced a smile, his mind finally absorbing the information. He wrapped an arm around Rose's waist and gave a nod. "We'll go now."

"Don't forget to get that number at the front desk," The doctor warned.

Jack simply nodded and guided Rose out of the examination room. They stopped at the nurses desk and got the number and then headed for the car.

The drive home was a quiet one. Rose stared out the window, watching the scenery go by, wondering why this was happening and why now? Things had been so good for them. They had their lives in New York, their school and dreams and ambitions. Now it seemed to be all for nothing, because Jack was sick. He could die, despite the high survival rate. Her Jack…

Rose closed her eyes, fighting to hold back her tears. She chewed on her bottom lip as she felt his hand wrap around hers.

"It's going to be okay, Rose," his voice was full of love and comfort and it made her feel worse, because he was the one sick. He was the one in need of her comfort and here she was making it all about her feelings. She should be comforting him, not him comforting her.

"I know. I'll read up on Hodgkins and...we'll beat this, right?" She forced a smile of her own. She tried to make herself believe her own words.

"Right. You jump, I jump," Jack smiled, kissing her hand.

"Just don't jump so far that I can't follow, alright?"

Jack's smile was sad, knowing now that he may not be able to keep any of his promises to her, but he sure in the hell was going to try. "I'll try not to."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Rose wordlessly entered the house. They hadn't said much during the drive home and neither were really in the mood to talk now that they were back. Each was lost in their own thoughts and didn't really want to share them at that moment. The doctor's diagnosis had been unexpected and both had to find a way to deal with it.

"You're back," Julie entered the room, a can of soda in her hand. "What did the doctor say? I know, too much sex. You'll have to go cold turkey for a while? Is that why both of you look so down in the dumps? They say I'm the gloomy one."

Jack sighed, not in the mood to deal with Julie or anyone. "Not now, alright? I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap. I'll be down later. We'll talk then."

Rose frowned, not sure if putting off sharing the news was a good idea. The sooner everyone knew, the sooner they could start making plans, like calling that place the doctor had mentioned and discussing whether they were going to return to New York or not.

"Jack, shouldn't we..."

"Later, Rose. Just not right now...I need some time," Jack cut her off, determined to wait. He just needed some more time to process the news. To get himself together. He was afraid of his emotions, of falling apart when the people he loved needed him to be strong. So he had to give himself time first.

Rose simply nodded and didn't say anything else as he disappeared upstairs.

Julie frowned, sensing something. Rose and Jack were usually all smiles, or at least one of them were. Now a smile couldn't be found between the two of them. Which meant...

"It's bad, isn't it?" Julie asked, her voice weak and uncertain.

Rose could only nod, unable to say anything different. She didn't say another word as she followed Jack upstairs to their bedroom. She frowned at the darkness of the room, the sunlight streaming in from the window being the only light available. Jack was laying on his side, his back facing her.

Not saying a word, Rose laid down next to him and gently stroked his hair. She could tell that he was awake by the way he tensed up when she touched him.

"You don't always have to be strong for everyone else you know," She kissed the back of his head. "You've been strong for everyone enough already. It's time that we be strong for you, Jack."

He was quiet for a few minutes then he sighed and shook his head. "I want to be brave about this..."

"I know...but it's okay if you're not. It's okay to be scared too. I know I would be."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be happy and looking forward to spending our lives together. How can we look forward to that with this...?"

"Jack, listen. We will have our lives together. You heard the doctor. The survival rate is really high. People beat this all the time and you will too. I know you will, because you're a survivor. You've survived so much already and you'll survive this too. I know you will," She pressed her cheek against his back, trying her best to believe her own words.

"What if I can't? What if this time I'm not strong enough?"

Her heart broke at the hopelessness in his voice. At that moment, Jack couldn't believe that he could beat this. Not with how he was feeling and it killed her to realize that. He couldn't do this. He couldn't give up. Not now. "Jack, of course you will. You are strong enough. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. But you can't do this, you can't give up hope. You have to believe that you can beat it. I know, right now you're still in shock, but I have faith in you Jack. I do. You had promised that you'd never leave me and you had never broken a promise before. I doubt you will now."

"I don't want to break any promises to you," Jack sighed, turning around to face her, the normal cheerfulness in his eyes now gone, replaced by a grimness that had never been there before. "What if I don't have a choice? This is cancer, Rose."

"I know, what it is..."

"It's not like the flu or a cold or something I can just kick after a few weeks..."

"I know that too. But I also know you. You fight and..."

"I fought before and lost. I fought to keep my sister alive. That didn't work. I fought to keep that bastard in jail, but he's out, free and clear. I've fought so hard and lost...what if this is one of those times that I do lose?"

"Those things are different..."

"Rose...I...I'm just scared. I am finally at a place where I'm happy and...I don't want to lose it because of something like cancer. I've made you so many promises and I want to keep each and every one of them..."

"You will, I know you will," She gently touched his cheek, wiping away the tears that had escaped his eyes, which were normally free of tears. It hurt to see them full of tears now.

"You can't possibly know that."

"I do, because I know you. Jack, I know you feel alone right now...but you're not. You have your family and the guys and most of all, you have me. You'll always have me. You jump, I jump, remember? We'll get through this together."

Jack had no words. He was too choked up with his own fear and exhaustion. "I'm so tired..."

"It's okay. You can sleep for a little while and then we'll tell everyone else and decide what our first steps in fighting this will be. But that can wait for now. Just get some sleep. Things will seem a lot better when you wake up."

"I'm sorry...for being such a pain in the ass instead of going to the doctor when you first told me to...for making you worry..."

Rose chuckled and shook her head. "Don't be. You had no reason to think that it was something this serious. I was being over the top as well..."

Jack yawned, his exhaustion beginning to take over. He intertwined his fingers with hers and looked into her eyes. "Stay with me?"

"Of course. I won't leave your side. I'll be right here when you wake up."

His smile was sad, but so sweet. It made Rose's heart swell with even more love and adoration. Not for the first time since the diagnosis she wondered why him? Why this beautiful sweet man who was her whole life? It wasn't fair. Jack deserved happiness and health. Not sickness and despair.

"I love you, Rosebud...I will marry you..."

Rose just smiled in reply as sleep finally took him. She kept the smile until she was sure that he was sound asleep. Only then did she let the smile fade and the tears fall. She believed everything that she had told Jack, but still...the thought of him being sick...of having to go through all the treatments to get well again...if he could get well again...it broke her heart. This shoudn't be happening. Not to them! This was supposed to be their happily ever after! But once again life was throwing them a curve ball.

Hopefully, when all of this was over, Jack will be by her side, healthy and happy and ready to finally live the life that they had planned since they had graduated from high school. There was no other option. Not for Rose anyway.

...

Rose had finally drifted off to sleep and found herself dreaming of the time when she had first kissed Jack, back in that high school English class. She had been a mess...and so nervous because she liked this boy and she was sure that he was going to hate the kiss that they were about to share. But he didn't hate it and neither did she. It had been the best kiss she had ever received up to that point in her life. It was then that she knew that she loved Jack Dawson.

Jack woke up to find Rose smiling in her sleep. He smiled and lifted the hand he had locked in his own up to his lips for a small kiss. He loved watching Rose sleep. She was so relaxed, like she didn't have a worry in the world and the smile she wore was peaceful and serene. He felt an ache in his heart, thinking of how badly he wanted to marry her and how now he wondered if that was even going to happen. He hoped it did.

Rose woke up with a yawn and blinked, finding herself staring into adoring blue eyes. She smiled happily. "Jack. I dreamed of you."

"You did? What was it about? It must have been good, because you were smiling since I woke up."

"Our first kiss. You remember? English class, Romeo and Juliet..."

Jack chuckled and nodded at the memory. He had been so nervous back then. He had loved Rose from the moment he had seen her, or at least that is what it always felt like.

"I remember. I had been so afraid of scaring you back then. I didn't want to send you back to what that bastard had done to you."

"I was afraid of disappointing you or that I'd be so awful that you wouldn't even want to talk to me anymore. But it had been the best kiss I had in my life and it was the first of many more. You were the light of my life back then. You led me out of that darkness."

Jack smiled and gently touched her cheek, savoring the softness of her skin. "You were a beautiful flower that needed the light. I wasn't about to let you wilt."

"You and your metaphors," Rose blushed. Jack had certainly been her angel of light back when she had needed him the most and now, he was the one that needed a guiding light out of the darkness. "You were my light Jack. Now I want to be yours..."

"You always were, Rose. You always will be, no matter what may happen."

He leaned in and kissed her, regaining a little bit of his own strength back, feeling that he could handle life again. He had let himself despair for a little while...but Rose had kept him afloat so he wouldn't drown and now he was back to himself...or back to as much of himself as he could be, under the circumstances. He was still scared of what was to happen next, but he was pretty sure that he could handle it now, just as long as Rose was by his side.

...

When Jack and Rose emerged from their room and went downstairs, they found not only Julie and Jack's Uncle and Aunt waiting for them, but Tommy, Annabelle, Fabrizio, and Helga as well, much to their surprise. They hadn't been expecting any company.

"Hey, what's everyone doing here?" Jack asked, wondering why everyone was gathered in the living room. In a way, he was also relieved. This way, he could let everyone who's important know about the diagnosis at once and he didn't have to repeat the news.

"We wanted to get together again, mate. Kind of like the old days, when the gang would come here and just hang out and be together," Tommy grinned.

"Where's the baby?" Rose asked, noticing that Helga and Fabrizio were childless at the moment.

"Grandparents. They refuse to let him out of their sight," Fabrizio laughed, loving the fact that his mother and father had fallen in love with his son.

"Too bad my parents have shown no interest in their grandson," Helga gave a sad sigh, not wanting to think of how her family had refused her calls and hadn't opened the door when she went to visit, even though she could tell that they were at home.

"I'm sorry, Helga. It's their loss," Rose apologized. In her opinion, Helga's parents were horrid. It was for the best that such negative people weren't in the baby's life.

"Come Jack, join us! Tell us more about New York, boy-o," Tommy beckoned them into the living room.

Rose and Jack looked at each other. They had been expecting a quiet evening with just Beth, Phil, and Julie. "Are you up for this?"

Jack sighed before giving a hesitant nod. "Yeah. It's best we tell them all now and get it over with."

Rose kept a tight grip on Jack's hand as they entered the living room and found their way to the loveseat. She could tell that he was nervous by how tightly his hand clinged to hers. She rubbed his arm with her other hand, trying to calm his nerves.

"We're glad that you two are up. Julie said that you had returned from the doctors in a rather gloomy mood," Beth began the conversation, handing Jack and Rose a can of soda. "What did the doctor say?"

Jack almost couldn't say the words. He opened his mouth to talk, but his voice became stuck in his throat as he looked at the people before him. People who cared about him, who would be just as devastated as Rose. How could he do that to them? Tommy and Annabelle were engaged and looking forward to their coming nuptials. Fabrizio and Helga were enjoying their son and looked forward to what the future held for them as a family. Julie was moving through the ranks of her military career and Rose was on her way to becoming a great lawyer. He didn't want to destroy their happiness with this big bombshell that had already blown his world apart.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Rose whispered to him, sensing his hesitation.

Jack paused. He should do it. It was only right that he be the one, but right now...he couldn't. But they needed to know the truth. He couldn't lie to them. His voice was so low that Rose almost didn't hear it.

"Alright. You tell them..."

Rose simply nodded then turned her attention to their friends, who were watching them curiously, probably wondering what was going on between Jack and Rose that was so too intense for Jack to talk about himself. She cleared her throat and gave Jack's hand another squeeze of support.

"You guys know how Jack's been sick for a while, right?"

"He's been sleeping alot and had that fever, yes?" Fabrizio nodded, happy that his friend had gone to the doctor to get everything cleared up.

"Well...the doctor told us exactly what was wrong this afternoon and...it not good..."

"I figured that much when you two came home," Julie frowned, wishing that Rose or Jack would just go ahead and tell them.

"What's going on?" Beth frowned.

"It's cancer. The doctor said it was Hodgkin's lymphoma," Jack spoke up, deciding not to leave it all up to Rose. It wasn't right, this was his responsibility to share, not hers. Not wanting to see the shock and fear in anyone's eyes, he kept his eyes on the floor.

"What?" Beth gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "Cancer? How? I don't understand..."

"I guess it's just one of those things. Good news is that there's a high survival rate. I have a chance to beat it," Jack tried to sound hopeful, even though he far from felt it.

"Damn, boy-o. This is bad news indeed," Tommy shook his head, not able to believe what he had just heard. His best friend had cancer, which was unreal. Jack had been the healthiest person he knew. Yeah, he used to smoke, but he had given that up a few months after meeting Rose! Plus he was such a good person! Everyone that met him liked him! It wasn't right for someone so well liked to get cancer!

"So what now? What did the doctor suggest?" Phil questioned.

"He gave us the number of the cancer treatment center of America. Apparently, they specialize in treating cancer and the patients have high survival rates, even with the cancers that are hard to treat," Rose explained, leaning her head against Jack's shoulder.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the house. With the news out there, no one knew what to say. Everything seemed so cliche and useless.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Jack...Rose," Helga spoke, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Hey, no crying, okay? I need optimism to beat this. And I will...I promised Rose that I'll never leave her and I mean to keep that promise. Cancer be damned," Jack sadly smiled. "So no tears. Okay?"

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Jack. Looking at him, he seemed healthy, but now that they knew he was sick, they found themselves noticing little things. But Jack was right. Tears weren't going to help anything. They certainly wouldn't save Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few days since the diagnosis. It was tempting to both Jack and Rose to let themselves drown in despair, but they knew that they couldn't. If Jack was going to come out of this, they were going to need optimism and hope and the only way to do that was to keep and make appointments. It took a day or two to let the diagnosis sink in, but Jack finally made the call to the center that the doctor had recommended and made an appointment for a check up so they could get the ball rolling.

Jack was in the living room and had just made the doctor's appointment when Rose and Julie entered.

"Was that the center?" Rose asked, trying to sound more curious than hopeful. She had promised herself not to harass Jack about making the appointment and let him do it in his own time, when he felt comfortable. She was done being the nagging fiancee.

"Yes. They are going to have someone call me back to clue me on what to expect. I need my insurance papers and medical history, so I guess the next call is to my normal doctor. Let him fax everything over," Jack answered, staring at the phone, not sure if he was ready for all of this or not, that there was a choice if he hoped to beat this thing. "It just seems so exhausting..."

"Would you like me to call for you? I don't mind," Rose offered.

"No, I'll call. I just need a few minutes," Jack simply smiled, reaching out his hand for hers. Rose took and tried to smile herself.

"You look tired."

"Seems to be my new state of being, huh?" Jack chuckled, wanting to lighten the mood some.

"Don't get used to it," Rose smiled herself, leaning down to give him a lingering kiss.

"Besides, you have to be my wife before they'd let you do anything like that," Jack shrugged, kissing her back.

Rose shrugged, her smile sad. "Well someday I will be. I better go put on some lunch. Would you like anything specific?"

"Soup is fine," Jack replied, kissing her one last time before she walked into the kitchen.

"That girl will have Dawson as her last name if it's the last thing she does," Julie chuckled.

"It's not that I don't want to marry her, I do," Jack sighed, getting up, just to take a seat across from his cousin.

"Well what's taking so long? You've been together for nearly three years now. Even Tommy is tying the knot before you."

Jack sighed and leaned back in his seat, staring at his hands. "First, we wanted to finish school. But now with me being sick...how can I promise her forever when forever may not be mine to give?"

"I think she'll take a as long as you both shall live. She just wants to be your wife, Jack. You should give that to her...while you can. I know you want to and so does she. You shouldn't wait."

"Wow," Jack chuckled, amused. Julie was the last person he had ever expected to give him advice about marrying Rose. She had been their biggest detractor back in the high school days.

"What?"

"There was once a time when you hated the idea of me and Rose. Now you're here telling me to marry her. Time sure has changed," Jack chuckled, happy that his cousin seemed to have gotten over her dislike for the love of his life.

"Well, I grew up. Plus, Rose isn't that bad. I now see why you love her and always will. So I approve. Not that my approval had ever meant anything."

"It wasn't that I didn't want your approval. It would have been nice."

"Well I'm glad that you didn't let me get in the way of you two and I know it's belated, but I am sorry for all the grief I had caused back then."

Jack was impressed. He hadn't been expecting this from Julie at all. "It's well appreciated."

"Well, I guess you had better get calling the doctor to get everything transferred," Julie got up and walked over to Jack, her eyes warm with sympathy. "I think you should marry her and soon. Give yourself something happy to think about and to look forward to."

Jack watched Julie go, thinking that maybe she had a point. But would there be time? Tommy's wedding to Annabelle would be soon and he didn't want to take attention away from that, yet if he was to marry Rose, he wanted to do it while he was well enough to give her a proper ceremony. Would it even be fair to marry her now? What if the worse did happen? She would be a young widow. Did he really want to do that to her? But what if he died without marrying her and she would be left thinking what if things had been different? He didn't want to leave her with a bunch of what ifs either.

To be honest, he didn't know what to do. He did know that he wanted to make things easy for Rose. Make her as happy as he possibly could. Yes, getting married would make her happy. But was it a good idea for their situation? He had no clue. Maybe fate would step in and make the decision for them.

...

That evening, Tommy and Annabelle and Helga and Fabrizio met up for dinner at one of the city's more modest restaurants. It felt good to get together after being apart for so long and with the coming nuptials, there was still a lot of planning to be done.

They all arrived at eight o'clock sharp and was seated as soon as they entered the restaurant. The absence of Jack and Rose was glaring to both couples. They had hoped that the couple would join them, but Jack and Rose weren't in the mood for company that night, so it was just the foursome.

"I miss Rose and Jack. It seems so wrong to be here without them," Helga pouted.

"I know what you mean. I wish they had came, but I can understand them wanting to sit this one out," Fabrizio nodded, kissing his wife's cheek. "They'll be with us next time, bella."

"I still can't believe it. Jack being sick," Tommy shook his head, his eyes grim. "Boy-o doesn't deserve it, I'm telling ya."

"I know and poor Rose. She loves Jack so much...it'd kill her if he can't beat this," Annabelle frowned, not really liking where the conversation was going, but her mind just wouldn't stop going in that direction. Cancer was serious and she had quite a few family members that had perished from one version of it or another. "I feel so guilty. She and Jack has been engaged for years now and now here we are getting married soon and her and Jack only have cancer treatments to look forward to instead of a future wedding."

"It's not like we planned it that way," Tommy frowned.

"I know. I still feel bad though. This should be them getting married. Not us. Not that I don't want to get married, but under the circumstances, it should be them."

Fabrizio sat there, watching the couple when the idea dawned on him. Why couldn't it be Jack and Rose? It could be a double wedding, something to fend off the gloominess of Jack's illness! Plus that would save Jack from having to choose between him and Tommy for best man and everyone would have two things to look forward to and celebrate!

"Why can't it be them?" Fabrizio grinned, giving his idea voice. "Why not have a double weeding with you two and them?"

Tommy blinked, surprised by the idea. He hadn't thought of that at all, but when he did think about it, it was a good idea. "What was that?"

"You should have a double wedding! Give Jack and Rose something happy to look forward to and take their minds off of Jack's bad news! Make them happy!"

Annabelle's eyes lit up. "Hey that's a good idea! I bet Rose would go for it!"

"But would Jack? You know how he overthinks everything," Tommy chuckled. "I don't have a problem with it of course. I'd probably be less nervous with someone else sharing the alter."

"Tommy, between you and me, we can talk him into it, I am sure," Fabrizio rubbed his hands together, a plan of what he was going to say already taking shape. "In fact, I know just how we are going to approach them with the subject. We take them shopping for wedding attire...we have them try on a tux and a dress and then we tell them our idea. And we'll have to tell Jack just how happy it would make Rose. You know he won't refuse it if Rose is excited for it."

"You have a point there, mate," Tommy chuckled. "Okay. Let's do it. Tomorrow we'll kidnap the two and tell them our idea and we won't take no for an answer."

"This is all so romantic," Annabelle happily sighed, leaning back into her seat.

"Isn't it? I wish Helga and I had waited so it could be a triple wedding and we can join the romance," Fabrizio sighed, right along with Annabelle, receiving a eye roll from both Helga and Tommy in return.

...

Rose and Jack laid next to each other in bed, both staring up at the ceiling, lost in their own worlds. Rose was fantasizing about a wedding that she feared may never happen, while Jack thought back to happier days. Mainly the day he and Rose had gone to Venice Beach for the first time. He smiled, thinking about how happy they had been. They had been young, naive, and thought that they had their entire lives together ahead of them. Cancer was not even a thought back then.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose returned to the real world, deciding that thinking about weddings would just make her depressed, so it was best to stop.

"Venice beach. Our first weekend there. We should go back there soon. I'd love to see the house again," Jack smiled, turning his head to meet Rose's eyes. "We were so happy there, Rose."

"We were. We still are. I'm happy Jack. Worried, but happy."

"I hate that you're worried," Jack sighed, linking their hands together, wanting to be connected to her somehow. "I know that it's inevitable, but still..."

"Hey, it's okay. It's a normal part of life. I'm fine, I promise," Rose smile, reaching over with her free hand to brush his hair away from his face. "You need another haircut, darling."

Jack just snorted and shrugged. "Somehow I don't think my hair will be much of an issue once chemo starts."

"Jack!"

"Rose, I'm just being realistic. I was reading on the internet and hair loss is a common side affect. I will soon be bald and ugly and you will end up dumping me for that one dude in our senior class that looked like Aladdin with his head full of dark hair."

Rose gasped. "Never! Everyone knows that I liked Prince Adam the best. He may have been a beast, but he was the most handsome."

"Haha," Jack sardonically replied.

Rose grew serious, wanting him to trust in her words. "You know, I love your soft silky hair. But, that's not the reason why I am so deeply in love with you. It's your soul. Your warm, loving, beautiful, brave soul. Not to mention your beautiful eyes."

"My soul is yours to keep, you know."

"I know. Just like mine is yours," Rose sighed, leaning in to kiss Jack long and leisurely. "So what all do we have to look forward to?"

"A trip to Arizona for one. The center is in Phoenix."

"What?"

"I know, it's a lot of traveling that we haven't planned on, but they handle all of it. There's more...but I'm too tired to even recite it right now," Jack sighed, hating the exhaustion that was coming back upon him. He hated it. He had always been active, full of energy, ready for anything. But these days, fatigue was like a thief in the night, sneaking up on him to steal all the energy it could.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow then. If you feel like sleeping, sleep. You're going to need all the energy you can get."

"I hate it. I love sitting up with you in the middle of the night, just talking. I feel like I've lost that now."

Rose kissed his head and gave him a sad, but warm smile. "We'll get it back, love. When you beat this, you won't even remember what this fatigue feels like."

"If I beat it."

"You will beat it. I know you will. A car wreck and a cruise ship couldn't take you from me. This cancer won't either."

"What if it's my time?"

Rose sighed, growing weary. "Jack..."

"Okay, okay. I will beat it. There's no other option."

Rose smiled, making herself believe the words. "That's right. Now go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Rose watched his eyes drift close once again. Once she was sure that he was sound asleep, she allowed her tears to flow once again. Those words had to be true, because she couldn't live without him. Not now, not ever!


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bright sunny day and both Jack and Rose had woken up in a reasonably good mood. Jack felt like he normally did before the cancer. He was hungry and felt like he could take a run around the corner. Last night's sleep had done him and his mood a world of good. Noticing that he seemed to be in better health that morning, Rose also felt her mood lighten. This looked to be a good day for Jack. She wondered if maybe they should do something together. Maybe a trip to the art museum or a movie? First thing was first though. Breakfast.

It was a comfortable breakfast for the Dawson household. Jack and Rose spent the first two hours of the day telling stories of their time in New York and the new friends that they had made. It was at noon when Tommy pulled up in front of the house with Fabrizio, Helga, and Annabelle in tow, all waiting to take Jack and Rose shopping.

The couple in question were just coming out of the house, deciding to go to the beach and revisit the cave that they had once hid out in back in high school. They were surprised to see Tommy pull up and step out of the car with the rest of their friends, who all wore determined expressions.

"What is this?" Jack asked, staring at the small group, surprised that they were there. Usually they would call if they planned a visit.

"This is a kidnapping. We're taking you the mall, mate," Tommy grinned. "We are not taking no for an answer."

"Is this for the wedding? If you wanted our opinions on the dress and tux, you only had to ask," Rose frowned as Helga and Annabelle got out of the car to usher her into the vehicle.

"Trust us, it's easier this way," Helga giggled as they managed to get both Jack and Rose into the back seat. "It's all good, trust us."

"Right now you're scaring us," Jack chuckled, wrapping an arm around Rose, growing more and more curious about what all of this was really about. All of this seemed a bit much just for a simple shopping trip. "Do you guys want to share what this is all about? Why are we being kidnapped?"

Tommy gasped, acting as if he was offended. "Boy-o, I am insulted! Now why would I kidnap my best mate in all the world?"

"Because you're up to something!" Jack simply laughed and shook his head. "This had better be good. Rose and I were going to spend the day at the beach today, not in some stuffy mall."

"Believe me when I say that both of you will be glad to be at the mall once the day is over," Tommy grinned, looking into the rearview mirror to give a smiling Annabelle a wink."

"I guessing that this is about the wedding. I don't mind what the bridesmaids gowns are, just as long as they aren't hideous. I've seen some really bad ones," Rose sigihed, resting her head against Jack. "I remember one wedding and the dresses was this yellow pukey color...or was it puke green? Anyway, it was the color of vomit and it was horrid. I felt sorry for those poor girls."

Helga laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry. The bridesmaids dresses are not your concern."

Rose frowned at this. Wasn't she going to be a bridesmaid? Why shouldn't she be concerned? Maybe she wasn't and Annabelle just didn't have the heart to tell her. Warm lips kissing her cheek pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to stare into warm blue eyes.

"You're frowning. What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. I'm just overthinking again. I'm being silly," Rose gave a wry smile, embarrassed at being caught mentally panicking.

"You'll love the dresses, Rose. Trust me," Annabelle reassured her friend, feeling giddy. She had the urge to tell the surprise right there and then, but the plan was wait until they got inside before revealing their plans and do it in a way where Rose will be the first to get excited so Jack wouldn't be able to refuse.

Silence fell over the car on the rest of the journey to the mall. Jack and Rose knew that asking questions would get them nowhere and the others were afraid that if they talked at all, someone would spoil their surprise. Tommy pulled into the parking lot, feeling relieved. The time to reveal all was soon approaching.

"Let's head to the bridal shop first. I want Rose to see my dress," Annabelle was the first out of the car. "Tommy can't come in though. It's bad luck for him to see."

Rose laughed. "That is a silly wives tale."

"I'm not taking any chances," Annabelle giggled, leading the way into the mall.

"Women," Tommy shook his head.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," Jack laughed and then winced when Rose playfully punched his arm.

"Tommy is a bad influence."

"My mother would agree," Annabelle chuckled.

"Rose's mother thinks that I'm the bad influence around here. So I say that I'm in good company," Jack grinned, following their friends to the bridal shop, where everyone came to a stand still as a group. "So what now?"

Their friends looked at one another with huge smiles on their faces. The moment of truth had arrived.

"Well...you guys may be wondering why we were making such a big deal of kidnapping you and bringing you here," Annabelle stood next to Tommy, wearing a grin that matched his.

"We would be lying if we said that we weren't," Jack shrugged, eying his friends suspiciously. "So what is this about? Has Tommy finally decided who he wanted as best man?"

"Better than that, boy-o. At dinner last night, we were all talking about how we were all expecting the two of you to get married first and how weird it was that we were tying the knot before you and how we all know how much Rose wants to be Mrs. Dawson. So we came up with a plan. Anna and I don't want to be up there at that alter by ourselves. Too much pressure, you can say. So we were thinking, wouldn't it be bloody brilliant if you and Rosie here joined us? Then it came to us! We can have a double wedding! That way you two will be getting married right along with us, it'll give you something happy to look forward to, and it'd save Fabrizio from having to compete with me for best man if you two got married by yourselves in the future!"

Both Jack and Rose stood there and stared at Tommy and Annabelle, stunned by the offer. They had never expected their friends to even want to share their special day like this. It was too much, at least in Jack's mind, but to Rose...it was a relief! She couldn't help the happy squeal as she went to hug both Annabelle and Tommy, who both gave a satisfied grin, knowing that their plan had worked. Rose was happy and Jack couldn't refuse her happiness.

"You guys...this is so much! And so unexpected! We don't have a dress or a tuxedo or even rings!" Rose gasped, realizing just how unprepared for a wedding she was, but Annabelle just laughed off her concern.

"Not to worry. That's why we're here. So you can pick out your dress and tux and maybe even the rings. The rest of it, you guys don't have to worry about. Tommy and I will handle everything else. You both have enough on your plates right now," Annabelle explained.

"That's right, lass. You and boy-o just leave everything else to us."

Rose turned to Jack, her eyes bright and happy as she ran to him and threw her arms around him. "At last I'll be Mrs. Jack Dawson soon! It'll make it a lot easier to be by your side when we go to Phoenix!"

Jack's smile was hesitant, a mixture of feelings were swirling inside of him, but he didn' want to bring her down with his concerns. It's been a long time since he's seen her this happy. He cupped her face with gentle hands and gave her a lingering kiss. "It certainly will, Rosebud."

"Come on girls! The dresses await!" Helga grabbed both brides and pulled them into the dress shop, leaving Jack alone with Tommy and Fabriizo.

"You knew just how to make it so I couldn't refuse," Jack sighed, eyeing both of his friends. He wasn't really angry or annoyed with them. Just flabbergasted at the lengths they would go to do something like this for him. Something that went above and beyond friendship.

"Of course. Seeing how Rosie got excited, we knew that you would never refuse her anything. Especially not now. It's an offer that you cannot refuse," Tommy winked, walking over and hanging an arm around Jack's shoulder. "Come on, it's not bad at all. Your girl is happy, which makes you happy and you'll be giving her exactly what she wants and this will give you something else to think about other than cancer. Be happy, mate."

"It's just...too much..."

"It's not enough. Jack-o, you and Fabri are my best friends in the world and I don't take that lightly. I know for a fact that you would do the same for me. Besides, why not? You two are engaged anyway and like Rose said, those doctors can't keep her away with you two married like they can if you're just engaged. We're making things easier."

"You know he is right, amico," Fabrizio nodded his agreement.

Jack sighed, admitting that his friends were right. He should be happy, just like Rose was. He just wished that he could promise forever and know that forever was really what they had. Things just felt so uncertain now.

"Come on. The girls won't let us see their dresses, so let's go find you a tux," Tommy grinned, steering him into the shop.

...

Rose walked along the wedding dresses, examining each one, hoping that something would reach out and hold her attention. She remembered the dress she had seen when looking for a prom dress, but sadly, that one was no longer offered, so she was at square one.

"What exactly do you want in a dress?" Helga asked, coming up behind Rose. Annabelle had already chosen her dress and was in the midst of purchasing it. It was just Rose who was having trouble deciding.

"Oh I don't know. Something not too extravagant. In fact...I rather it be simple. Simple, yet elegant..."

"Like you and Jack, yes?" Helga grinned.

"Pardon me?"

"Well, Jack comes from a simple upbringing while you're obviously more elegant and had more privilege. You both are a perfect mixture of elegance and simplicity. You're right. The dress should speak to that."

"I wish that dress I saw when we were shopping for prom was still available. I loved that one," Rose wistfully sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. Why hadn't she brought it back then, she would never know. Maybe because a part of her believed that it was too risky. She didn't believe in the superstitions, but maybe some unconscious part of her did and Jack would have seen it eventually and that was bad luck...even though their luck hadn't actually been good lately.

"That was a lovely dress. Let's keep looking. The perfect dress is here somewhere."

Rose kept walking along the dresses, finding ones too extravagant and some that were even too plain much to her frustration. It took another hour before she came to the perfect one. She had just been about to call off the search and decide to look for a dress at one of the many online shops when she came across one that caught her attention and said exactly what she wanted to say, one that was perfect for her wedding to Jack.

It was a soft white color. It was a tule A-line dress that combined off the shoulder swag sleeves. It had an empire waist, a pleated V-neck bodice and a flowing skirt. It was breathtaking and very romantic, not to mention modern. It reminded her of the dress she had first seen three years ago, but was an even lovelier dress than that one.

"This is it! This is my dress," She gasped, holding it up for the girls to see.

"There's no beading or sequins," Annabelle eyed the dress. "But I guess I like. It reminds me of the Princess Bride in a way."

"It's perfect," Helga grinned, seeing why Rose liked it. "Beadings and sequins are not Rose and Jack. They're like this dress. Elegant and simple with a touch of fairy tale attached."

"Fairy tale? I think this is more modern," Rose chuckled.

"Oh who cares? It's perfect to you and that's what matters. Now quick, let's get this dress purchased before the boys finish up. We can't risk Jack catching sight of it or we're back at square one!"

"You and your superstitions," Helga laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"Best to be safe than sorry."

Rose just laughed and followed her friends to the cash register, happy to have found her dress and ecstatic that she was actually going to marry Jack soon. It all seemed too good to be real.

It didn't take Jack long to get his tux. He had decided to get the same one as Tommy. In the time it took Rose to find her perfect dress, it had taken him to get fitted and have the suit purchased. The boy were waiting for the girls when they had finally walked out of the store.

"It's about time, lassies," Tommy chuckled, just to receive a small punch from Jack.

"They're girls. Of course it's going to take them a while," Jack chuckled as Annabelle took control of Rose's concealed dress as the redhead walked into her fiancee's arms.

"Jack, I am too happy right now to be offended by that," Rose happily smiled.

"I take it that you found what you were looking for?"

"I did. You are going to love it."

"Cool, let me see..."

"Oh no you don't, Jack! Neither you or Tommy are going to see these dresses until we walk down the aisle!" Annabelle held the dresses out of reach of both boys. "And to make sure that there's no peeking, I will be keeping both dresses with me."

Jack frowned and looked at Tommy, who just shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry mate. Right now, it's their world. We're just living in it."

Jack sighed and shook his head. Fine. So where to next?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled as they exclaimed in unison. "Shoes!"

Tommy laughed at the dismayed look on Jack's face. "Come on boy-o. Let's save ourselves the misery and take care of those rings for ya."

...

When Jack and Rose got home, an exhausted Jack went straight up to their room while Rose went into the kitchen to prepare them some sandwiches for dinner. Ten minutes later, she joined him with a tray of sandwiches and a few cans of soda. At first glance, she thought he may have fallen asleep. He was laying on his back and his eyes were closed, but they soon opened and a small smile curved his lips.

"I thought you were asleep for a minute there," Rose giggled, sitting on the bed and placing the tray between them.

"I almost was. But I'm too hungry to sleep, despite how exhausted I feel. I think this has been the first time being gone all day since my diagnosis," Jack chuckled, picking up a sandwich.

"I'm sorry...I should have insisted that we go home after we brought the dresses..."

Jack shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. "No, that's okay. Tommy took me to a jewelry shop for the rings and I found the perfect pair for us. I even had them engraved."

Rose was happy to hear this. It meant that Jack was happy about the wedding and was looking forward to it. She had been concerned that it may have been an act so he wouldn't disappoint her. She was glad to see that she was wrong, but still...she wanted to be sure.

"So you're happy about the wedding?"

Jack looked at her with a smile. Yes, at first he had been reluctant, but seeing her happy had lifted his spirits and as long as he didn't think about his sickness, he found that he could be just as happy as Rose and enjoy all the planning and everything else that went with the big day.

"Of course I am. I'm marrying my girl. Why wouldn't I be happy? And seeing how happy you are...it does me more good than you know. I want to make you smile like that all the time," Jack took her hand and pressed it against his lips in a warm kiss that sent shivers through Rose's body.

"It's just that you've had some reservations before. I just thought that maybe they were still there."

"I did. But I've always preached to make each day count. I should be following that saying now more than ever. I don't want to look back and realize that I didn't make you my wife out of fear. I don't want any regrets and not marrying you while I have the chance...that would be a very big regret."

"Oh Jack..."

"I love you, Rose. I want to be your husband, if you'll still have me."

Rose laughed and leaned closer to him until her face was inches from his. "Of course I'll still have you, you silly man. I did not just spend hundreds of dollars on a dress and shoes for a wedding to a man that I didn't want. I want you more than anything in this world."

"I'm sorry for making you think that I didn't want this wedding. I do, I promise."

"That's okay. I understand. But Tommy's right. This adds some happiness in what seemed to be a sea of sadness. We have something to be happy about now. Something good to look forward to."

Staring into each other's eyes, both Jack and Rose silently pledged to making the coming days as happy as they could be. No matter what may happen. Come what may.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack woke up to find Rose sitting up, her back propped up against her two pillows as she leafed through a magazine of wedding accessories. He sighed and placed a hand on her knee, drawing her attention.

"What are you doing? Tell me that you weren't up all night looking at that stuff. We have to finish packing for Phoenix." Tomorrow was their appointment at the Phoenix Arizona cancer center of America, but they were leaving today so that they wouldn't be rushed.

"I wasn't up all night. I've only been awake for an hour. When is there not a better time to look at wedding things?" Rose shrugged, her lips curved with a slight smile. Annabelle was going to do most of the preparations, but Rose wanted to do her share as well. It wouldn't be fair to Annabelle if she left everything on her shoulders. "It's nothing too big anyway. It's just the cake and the cake toppers."

"Red velvet is nice."

"Really? I was thinking a nice white cake would be delicious, but everyone does love red velvet...I don't know. Maybe we should do one of those cake tasting things when we get back. That would be nice."

"Sounds like fun," Jack yawned, before laying back down into bed, his eyes going to the ceiling. "Just don't get too exhausted."

"Are you? Already?"

"Just thinking about all that needs to be done exhausts me," Jack sighed.

Frowing, Rose closed the book and slid back down into bed to cuddle up against his side, drawing his attention back to her. Gently she touched his face, committing the moment to memory. She loved moments like this. The morning hours when they were are the only ones awake in the house and it felt like they were the only ones in the world.

"What is it?" Jack asked, noticing the softness in her gaze.

"Are you exhausted now?"

"Of course not. I just woke up. I'm just...concerned. About you...," He reached over and softly carressed her cheek. "I don't want you to worry about me and I'm afraid that you do."

"Of course I do. I'm your fiancee. I'll always worry about you...well not actually worry, more like think. I'll always think of you. You'll always be on my mind. That's what happens when you're in love.

He leaned in and kissed her, his desire for her just beginning to build. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "One more time before we go?"

"You don't have to ask...you just have to kiss me," She pulled him on top of herself and pulled him down into a heated kiss. It was at least another hour before they even left the bed, lost in their passion, unaware of the spark of hope that their lovemaking had just created by the spontaneous burst of love and desire.

...

Rose smiled in accomplished satisfaction as she zipped up her suitcase and sat it down near the door, ready for the coming trip. After a morning of procrastination, both her and Jack were finally ready to leave. This trip was only for a couple of days. Just for Jack's appointment and set up a treatment schedule. The wouldn't be gone for too long, but still, this wasn't a trip that she was looking forward to.

She turned around to take one last look at the room before turning around to see Julie standing in the doorway, her arms folded over her chest.

"There's a woman that looks like you at the door to talk to you," Julie pursed her lips. "I take it that she's your mother."

Rose wanted the floor to open up right then. Her mother must have heard about the wedding and now wanted to confront her about it. Something that she did not have time for. Plus she wasn't in the mood. "Great. Today had gotten off to a great start too."

"So I heard," Julie smirked, pleased to see Rose's cheeks turn pink.

"I better go see what she wants," Rose decided to just ignore Julie and head downstairs to get the confrontation with her mother over with. She didn't know why the woman even cared. It was a little too late to play the part of the concerned mother now. Ruth should have shown that concern two years ago, when Caledon Hockley had destroyed Rose's world. If it hadn't been for meeting Jack, Rose couldn't say where she would be now. He had been her angel sent from heaven...and now heaven was trying to...

She pushed the thought away. She wouldn't allow herself to even entertain the thought that Jack may lose this battle. He needed positivity and so did she. Too bad that the woman at the door didn't have a positive bone in her body...at least not the kind of positivity that Rose needed.

Ruth stood on the porch, looking very uncomfortable as she looked around the small neighborhood. The Dawsons weren't poor, but they were far from rich. Ruth was not at all used to a middle class surroundings. She had no idea how to act or what was expected of her.

"Mother?" Rose stepped out of the house, not wanting Jack's Aunt and Uncle to hear any shouting that was bound to happen. Rose loved her mother, but she could only stand her in small doses and when she wasn't trying to meddle in her life. Looking at Ruth, meddling was exactly what the woman had planned. "What are you doing here?"

"Annabelle Watson's mother called me to give her condolences. It seems that my usually bright daughter had decided to join Annabelle in doing something extremely stupid," Ruth folded her arms, her voice cold. "What in the world happened to you, Rose? You had a plan. College first, then marriage. Not only did you discard that plan, I hear about it from an acquaintance instead of from you yourself!"

Rose sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Really, she was surprised that Ruth even cared. After all, after her rape, Ruth could barely be considered her mother. But then again, she was the only parental figure she had now. Rose couldn't just throw that away, no matter how much her mother annoyed her.

"There was no time to tell you, mother. This wedding...we didn't exactly plan on it happening this soon. But the chance came and we're takeing it."

"But what about our original plan? Your smart plan! Honestly, Rose, neither one of you are through college yet, you don't know what kind of career he will end up with and..."

"That doesn't matter anymore, mother."

Ruth frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Of course it matters! You don't possibly plan to live off of that inheritance alone, do you? I can't see you two living here permanently. I mean...it's so small..."

Rose sighed, feeling incredibly tired. She was not in the mood to go through this with her mother. She knew that Ruth would not be happy about the coming wedding, but she was not prepared to deal with that right now when all of her energy was focused on getting Jack to Phoenix for his appointment.

"Mother...look, I can't talk about this now. Maybe when we get back..."

"Get back? Where in the world are you going now? Certainly not back to New York," Ruth frowned, taken aback by the reaction she was receiving. She had thought that Rose would explain herself. Give her some kind of reasonable explanation of why she felt the need to get married now, before she even reached her senior year of college. Instead, she was being blown off, something that she couldn't abide.

"I don't have time for this," Rose pressed a hand to her head, feeling a headache building.

"Well make time. You owe me an explanation, Rose. After all, I am your mother!"

Rose wanted to laugh at that. Yes, right now the relationship that she had with her mother was a lot better than it had ever been, especially after the incident with Cal, but the fact that her mother thought that she had the rights of a mother who had never betrayed her daughter was rather laughable.

"Yes, you are my mother...but mainly in name only! Things are better now, but...after you took the side of my rapist over mine...you're lucky I'm even willing to have any relationship with you in any form!"

Ruth was again taken aback. She had thought that Rose had gotten over that tense time. That she had forgiven her somewhat, but looking at her daughter, she knew that she may never be forgiven for that. It was going to be something that would always keep her at arms length when it came to Rose.

Rose took a deep breath, feeling a little guilty for digging that up again, but it had to be said. Ruth had to know that there were going to be some things that she would never be privy to. Not after that awful year. That time...she had been in pieces and instead of being the one person she could turn to for protection, Ruth had made it so Rose had to search elsewhere.

"If you must know...Jack and I have business in Arizona and will be gone for a few days. We will discuss this wedding when I return. Right now, there is no time and I just can't deal with explanations right now, so mother, please. Just go home and wait until we come back. I'll be more willing to talk about it then."

Ruth wanted to insist on having her way and get that explanation from Rose, but Rose's outburst and her seeming willingness to talk at a later date kept her from pushing that subject. She just gave a short nod. "Very well then. I will see you in a few days, and then we will discuss this marriage to that boy, Rose. I insist on it."

Rose didn't reply. There was nothing else that she had to add to that. She just nodded her head and watched as her mother walked off the porch, got into her Mercedes and drove away. Feeling drained, she went back into the house to find Jack exiting the kitchen with his Uncle. He frowned to find Rose coming inside, looking as if she had the weight of the entire world on her shoulders.

"Hey, what were you doing out there?" Jack questioned. He had been sure that Rose had been upstairs, finishing packing their things for the trip.

Rose paused for a second, wondering if she should tell him. His mind was already full of what was going on with his health, plus the upcoming wedding. She didn't want burden him with anymore. But they both had learned a lesson about keeping things from one another. It was best to keep everything out in the open.

"My mother was on the porch. Annabelle's mother had told her about the coming wedding and she wanted to know why I had lost my mind instead of sticking with the original plan of waiting until we were out of college. As you can guess, she wasn't thrilled."

Jack winced. He knew that things were in a fragile place with Rose's mother and that he was most likely the woman's least favorite person, so he could imagine just how well that news had gone down. "Did you tell her it was because I'm dying?"

"Jack!" Rose glared. She hated when he said things like that! He was not dying! He's not going to die, he's going to survive and they're going to have a happily ever after! She refused to even consider anything else as a possibility!

Jack winced again before giving a wry shrug. "It may soften the news for her some."

"You're not funny. No, I did not tell her about you being sick. I told her that we'll talk about it when we get back from our business in Arizona. I didn't go into detail about that either. It's none of her business."

He walked up to her and gently rubbed her shoulders, his eyes examining her face for any further sign of distress. "Are you okay? Did she upset you much?"

"I'm fine. It's just the audacity of her. She acts like she's always been the perfect mother and has the right to know every little detail of my life. I had to inform her that she had no right to those details. Not after...well you know."

"Yeah. But maybe next time, don't be too hard on her. She seems to be trying."

Rose laughed and shook her head. Jack really was too good for this world, to be honest. "You are so sweet and far too kind. She thinks you're not good enough for me, yet here you are defending her."

"It's more about defending you. I don't want you to look back and regret not working things out with your mother. This way, you at least can say that you tried."

"You're always taking care of me," Rose sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his chest. "I love you so much."

Jack returned the embrace, holding her close and gently stroking her hair. He tried not to dwell on the possibility that he may not be there to take care of her anymore. He tried not to think about his sickness at all when he didn't have to. Instead of dwelling on the cancer he just kept his mind on Rose and keeping her happy. As long as his focus was on Rose, everything would be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you nervous?" Rose asked, clasping Jack's hand in hers as he got settled on the doctor's table, waiting for their doctor to return. They had just done another test to reaffirm Jack's diagnosis. Rose was a bundle of nerves. So Jack had to be going out of his mind as well.

"No. This is just them reaffirming what we already know. Of course, wouldn't it be awesome if they came back and said that there was no cancer, that it was all a mistake? This whole nightmare can be over," Jack grinned. He had been dwelling on this for hours. He had it all built up in his head. The doctor would come back with the test results and say it was all a bad case of the flu. That he was perfectly healthy and could go home and plan a life with Rose with no cancer in the horizon. Of course, he knew that it was unlikely to happen. He had never been that lucky. In fact, only two lucky things had happened to him in his lifetime. Meeting the love of his life and surviving a shipwreck. He doubted that his luck would hold a third time, not like that anyway.

"That would indeed be awesome," Rose smiled, leaning in to kiss her fiancee, just as the doctor, a middle aged woman with shiny brown hair and smiling green eyes that held a great deal of warmth and compassion entered. Her name was Doctor Rosenberg and Rose liked her. She was very personable, like she had known her and Jack for years.

"Hello, I have your results all ready for you," the doctor smiled, sliding onto her stool and observing the young couple before her. The minute Jack and Rose had entered her office, she found herself liking them immediately. They were young, good looking, friendly, and had a hopeful air about them. The future should have been a bright one without any worries for those two. Jack was a talented artist and Rose was studying to be an idealistic attorney and they adored one another. She wished that she could have come back with a clean bill of health for Jack. That the first diagnosis had been just a scare. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. But she wasn't here to give gloom and doom. Jack still had more than an actual chance of survival. He was young and optimistic. He could very well beat this. So she won't frown or give any sign of an awful outcome. She was going to be optimistic. She was going to give them hope, because that was the reason why patients came here. Because they had hope.

Jack gripped Rose's hand, not wanting the doctor's smile to get his hopes up. "Yes?"

"Well...the first diagnosis was correct. You do have Hodgkins," The doctor opened the file and glanced over the information. "But...it's not all bad news. You are in the first stage, which means the cancer is only affecting one lymph node region or organ. So we've caught it early. Which is very good news indeed."

"So what do we do now? I mean, what's his best option?" Rose asked, feeling a little bit relieved. Sure, he still had cancer...but they had caught it in the first stages. It gave her hope, something that she had been struggling to hold on to. With the optimism the doctor was showing, she felt like she had a better grasp on things."

"Do I have to start chemo? Will I lose my hair?" Jack frowned, not liking the thought of going bald, especially before his wedding to Rose. She loved his hair. He did not look forward to it being gone, even if it was only temporary.

"Well...in the next three or five days, we want to evaluate your condition. We want to get to know your version of the disease so we can come up with an individualized treatment plan that is best for you."

Jack and Rose looked at each other and then back at the doctor, not really liking this, even though it had been expected.

"So does that mean that I'm going to spend the next week getting stuck and prodded by needles?"

"Well, tomorrow we'll be doing your labs. Which of course is blood work...then we will perform a biopsy of both your bone marrow and of the tumor. It will help us find out where the cancer started, at the biopsy site or somewhere else in the body. Then there is the flow cytometry, which will tell us how fast the tumor is growing and then..."

"Wait...I...this is all a little too much right now," Jack had to stop her. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed. There was so much he was going to have to go through, just to get well again. The feeling of Rose's had squeezing his own caused him to look up into warm green eyes. Looking at her, he felt his head begin to clear again.

"It'll be okay, Jack. I'll be right here for all of it. You won't be alone," Rose kissed his cheek, wanting to reassure him. She didn't blame him a bit for feeling overwhelmed by so much information.

"I know, it's a lot. But it is all to help us help you. All tumors are unique. By getting to closely know yours, it will give us the unique knowledge of how to make it go away," The doctor nodded, closing her file. "We'll just take it one day at a time, Mr. Dawson...Jack. Rose is right, you're not alone. We're all here behind you. Consider us your personal army."

Jack had to chuckle. "Well, I never thought that I would ever be in need of an army, but I'm glad to have you, just as long as a clean bill of health is at the end of the battle."

"That is our goal. We've booked a room at a nearby hotel. It's reasonably priced and our shuttle will come to pick you up for your first appointment tomorrow morning at ten."

Jack and Rose nodded in understanding. This was not a clean bill of healthy, but it was a fighting chance, which was what they had wanted from the start.

…..

Exhaustion was the rule of the day once Jack and Rose reached the hotel room that the cancer center had checked them into. It was a rather nice room with a queen sized bed, plain beige wall paper, a tv, dvd player, and a mini fridge. There was also a desk and a closet as well as a private bathroom and a window that gave them a nice view of the parking lot. It wasn't the fanciest place that they had ever stayed in, but it was nice for a week's stay.

Jack was the first to fall back onto the mattress, his eyes closed, ready for a nap. Rose on the other hand was going through her suitcase, taking inventory of all that she had packed for the trip.

"I am so glad that I packed for warm weather. Honestly, not even California is this hot," She chuckled, holding up a yellow sundress that she knew Jack loved on her.

Jack sighed, not really looking forward to the next several days, where he'll be nothing but a pin cushion. He looked at Rose and not for the first time wondered what she was doing with him. She should be with someone healthy and strong. Someone who had the energy to make love to her right now.

Feeling his eyes on her, Rose looked over and smiled, loving those blue eyes more and more. She always thought that she couldn't fall more in love with this beautiful man that had saved her life in more ways than one, but all it took was a glance into those beautiful eyes and she knew that she was wrong. She could fall even deeper.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, hanging the dress up.

"You should be with someone healthy. Someone who isn't too exhausted to take care of you."

Rose frowned at those words. It disturbed her to hear Jack say something like that. It didn't matter how healthy he was, she loved him and wanted to be with him. Besides, he had always taken care of her. Now it was her turn to take care of him and she did so gladly.

"Don't say that. I'm with the man I want to be with and I don't need someone to take care of me. Not anymore," She walked over and laid next to him so that they could be face to face. She took his hand and gripped it tightly in her own. "Ever since we've met, you have been the one to take care of me. From the aftermath of what Cal did to me...to the death of my father and stepmother. You had carried me through the hardest times of my life. I would have given up if it hadn't been for you and the love you've given me. Our whole relationship has been you taking care of me. Don't you think it's about time that I take care of you?"

"What if it's too much?"

"It won't be. I promise."

"This appointment has gotten me thinking….I think I want to wait until after the wedding to start treatment..."

Rose frowned, startled by this decision. Of course, she wouldn't force Jack to do something that he didn't want to do, but she was pretty sure that the sooner they started whatever treatment they decided on, the better. Especially with his cancer being in the early stages.

"Jack...I don't know if that's such a good idea...I mean...right now we have a great chance...what if it gets worse between now and then?"

"You see...I don't think it will...and if it does, it won't get that much worse. The wedding isn't that far away and I want to be at my best when we say I do. I don't want to be too exhausted or too sick from treatments. I don't want to worry about any side affects, like losing my hair. I want to have a full head of hair for our big day."

"Jack..."

"I know what you're thinking. This is a stupid decision. I'm being careless and foolhardy, but this is what I want. If I'm going to say I do, I want to be without any side affects from the treatments. I want...I want to be me...not some...shadow version of me, if you get my meaning," He gripped her hands in his, his eyes pleading for her to understand.

"I get it. I do...I just worry. I don't want the cancer to get worse. I want to battle against it as soon as possible...but if you feel like you should wait..and if the doctor agrees, I won't fight you on it. But right after the wedding, we're getting this started."

"What no honeymoon in Paris?"

"Jack!"

He laughed and kissed her, wanting to kiss away all of her worries, even though he knew that was impossible.

"I was joking. No honeymoon in Paris. Not yet anyway..."

Rose simply rolled her eyes and kissed him again, hoping that this decision to hold off treatment until after the wedding was a good one.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later, Jack and Rose had settled into a routine. Doctor Rosenberg had reluctantly agreed to put off treatment until after Jack and Rose's wedding on one condition. Jack was to have regular weekly check ups at the hospital back in California so they could keep an eye on the cancer and make sure that it didn't advance any further. Jack of course didn't like it, but it was the only way to get the doctor to agree with his plan.

Their friends and family also weren't happy with Jack's decision, but they understood where Jack was coming from. He wanted to be at his best for Rose on their wedding day. If he started treatment right away, chances were that he'd be too sick to enjoy himself, muchless make it a day that Rose would never forget.

When they got home, Rose immediately dove into helping to plan for the wedding. The sooner they were wed, the sooner Jack would begin his treatment and the more likely of him beating the cancer. She was so afraid that the cancer would progress between now and the wedding, sometimes it kept her up at night.

But that wasn't what's been bothering her lately. What's been on her mind has been for the past few weeks, she's been sick. It was strange. She'd wake up feeling nauseated and lightheaded. If she chose to eat anything, it'd come right back up soon after. She was also exhausted, even more so than Jack was now a days. This didn't only worry her, but it worried Jack. Which worried her, because Jack needed to concentrate on his own health, not hers. Which was why, after spending the past morning in the bathroom throwing up her breakfast, Rose decided to go to the doctor and see what was wrong so she could quickly get it taken care of. She didn't need anything to get in the way of her planning for this wedding.

The appointment didn't take long. She told the doctor her symptoms and he had taken a urine sample and some blood tests and had told her that he'd call her with the results. Rose was relieved. She had been afraid that she would have to spend the whole day in the office taking tests. This way, she could still be productive while the doctor figured out what was wrong with her.

After her appointment, she met up with Annabelle, so they could visit a perspective venue for the wedding, a picturesque church just outside of Santa Monica. They were just leaving when the doctor's office called Rose's cell and requested that she come in as soon as possible for the test results.

"Was that the doctor?" Annabelle asked as Rose hung up.

"Yes. My test results are in," Rose explained, placing the phone back into her purse. "Do you want to come with me? I don't know how long it'll be and I don't look forward to sitting in that office by myself."

"Sure," Annabelle nodded. "Everything else is done,so why not?"

Twenty minutes later, Rose and Annabelle were in the doctor's office, waiting for Rose to be called in for her consultation.

"I'm sure that everything is fine. It's probably a cold or the flu or something," Annabelle tried to reassure her friend, trying not to think that that's what they had thought when Jack began to get sick.

"I'm sure that you're right. I'm not nervous at all," but Rose's smile said something different. It was something, because it's been going on way too long to be nothing. The only question was what was it?

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," the nurse called out. She smiled as Rose got to her feet. "The doctor will see you now."

Rose looked at Annabelle, reluctant to leave her alone in the waiting room. "Are you sure that you rather stay out here?"

Her friend simply giggled and nodded. "I'm sure. Besides, the doctor probably prefers it. You know, with the privacy rules and all."

Rose chuckled and nodded. "Okay. I shouldn't be too long."

"I'm sure everything is fine."

Rose didn't reply. She wished that she could believe that everything was fine, but she had believed that when Jack had gotten his cancer diagnosis. That experience kind of killed her optimism when it came to doctor diagnosis.

The nurse didn't lead her to an examination room. Instead, Rose found herself ushered into an office, where her doctor, a kindly elderly man, sat behind a desk, his hands folded and a warm smile curving his lips in greeting.

"Miss. Dewitt Bukater, do come in and take a seat. This won't take too long," the doctor motioned for her to take one of the comfortable leather chairs in front of his desk.

Rose sat down in one of the chairs and faced the doctor head on, wanting to get this over with. "The nurse said that you had my test results?"

"Yes, yes. I have them right here. I had my suspicions when you told me of your symptoms, but the tests results have confirmed my first thoughts. I now know exactly what's wrong with you, without a doubt."

"What is it? Is it bad? What do I have to do to get better? How long will it take?"

"It'll take about eight to nine more months," The doctor chuckled. "Miss. Dewitt Bukater. You are not sick. You are just pregnant. Congratulations."

Rose blinked and fell back in her seat in shock, the doctors words vibrating in her head. Pregnant? She was pregnant? She frowned, thinking back on her symptoms and when they had begun. Then another wave of shock hit her and a sense of embarrassment, because she hadn't paid it no mind. It had been a long time since her last cycle. With all that's been going on with Jack, she hadn't paid it any attention.

"Are you sure?" Of course he was, but Rose felt the need to respond somehow instead of just sitting there like a bump on the log.

"I am quite sure. Now, I'm going to give you some special lollipops to help with the morning sickness, which should abate soon. I am also going to set you up for regular appointments. Your first ultra sound should be next Friday. How does that sound?"

Rose simply nodded, not able to find her voice yet. Pregnant. She was pregnant...with Jack's baby. Oh god,Jack...what was he going to say? Would he be angry with her? After all, with the coming wedding and the cancer treatments...would they even have time for a baby? But then then again...this baby...it was a part of them...a part of him. How could the news not be happy?

"Do you have any questions that I can answer for you?" the doctor asked.

Rose blinked, coming out of her shock a little bit. "Um...no. Not right now..."

"Okay. Here are your lollipops and I will see you next Friday at noon. I suggest that you have the father come with you. It'll be the first ultrasound."

Rose simply smiled as she took got to her feet and took the paper bag. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day, Rose," The doctor nodded, as she left the office.

Annabelle got to her feet as Rose returned to the waiting room. "Well? What did he say? It's the flu, isn't it?"

Rose looked at Annabelle and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "I'm having a baby."

"What? Oh my god..."

"I have to go home...I have to tell Jack..."

"Of course...is this good news?"

Rose paused for a second before her smile widened some. "I think it is. For the first time...I feel...like everything is going to be okay."

Annabelle wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder and gave a bright smile. "A baby means the future...it is a good sign indeed."


	12. Chapter 12

When Rose returned home, she found a quiet house, which she found strange. The house was normally filled with some kind of chatter, whether it was the sound of the TV, Julie talking on the phone, or Phil and Beth discussing plans for dinner that evening or Jack talking to Fabrizio and Tommy on the telephone. But not now. This time, the house was so quiet, one could ear a feather drop.

"Hello? Is anyone here?!" She called, entering the house, shedding her coat and after placing her purse on a nearby desk.

"Up here!" Jack's voice floated from upstairs, in the room that he shared with Rose.

Rose smiled at the sound of his voice, an excited tingle of excitement running through her. This was such huge, exciting news, she had no idea how she was going to tell him. She didn't even know how he was going to react. They had never discussed children before. Heck, they hadn't even discussed marriage until recently either, and here they were planning to walk down the aisle. It kind of made sense that this was happening so fast. She bounced up the stairs to find Jack sitting up on the bed, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His back was against the headboard and his socked feet were stretched out as he held his opened portfolio in hand, flipping through the pictures.

"Hey, where is everyone? Why are you up here by yourself? I thought that you were going to meet up with the guys?" Rose sat down at the edge of the bed.

Uncle Phil took Aunt Beth and Julie out to dinner and I did meet up with the guys. They couldn't stay long though. Tommy wanted to look over his suit again and Fabrizio had to go with Helga to visit her parents."

"What? Helga's parents are finally thawing?" Rose blinked in surprise.

"Kind of. They still hate Fabrizio, but they're curious about their grandchild. Whether they accept Fabri or not is still up in the air. It's ridiculous. They've been together since...high school. Why do they hate him so much?" Jack sighed, a frown marring his handsome features. "He is such a great guy...and a great friend...if he wanted to marry Julie, I'd approve."

Rose smiled, touched by Jack's affection for his friend. "But he's not wanting to marry Julie. He's married to Helga and he loves her."

"It just makes me mad," Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes, feeling even more tired than he already was.

"Well, lucky for him, Helga does not care what her parents think. She loves Fabrizio, regardless and they have a gorgeous baby. They are a family onto themselves. It's the Dahl's loss if they refuse to accept them. Just like it's mother's loss if she doesn't accept us."

Jack's smile was sad as his mind went back to the conversation that he and the guys had earlier. A conversation that had set off a whole new set of worries and was making Jack wonder if marrying Rose really was the wise thing to do. Somehow during the visit, the conversation turned to chemo and the side affects. One of those affects being infertility. Which meant, no babies for him and Rose...at least for a while. It made him sad and made him think that maybe it'd be best to cancel the wedding so Rose could marry someone who could give her children...because once he began therapy...there was no telling if he ever would be able to. But how to broach the subject to Rose. She was looking forward to the wedding and they had never really discussed babies before. Was it even a factor?

Rose frowned, seeing the sadness in his smile. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes, feeling the love she felt for him swell up into her chest. She wished that she could take that sadness and worry away. She wished that she could make him healthy again. She wished that they were a normal couple expecting a baby and could rightfully celebrate it, just as easily as a normal couple could. "What's wrong? You look so sad."

He lowered his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "It's nothing."

Rose sighed, taking his hand in hers. "Don't do that. Don't shut me out. Something is bothering you."

Jack didn't know if talking about it would do any good. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to call off the wedding. He felt like he was condemning Rose to a life with a sick man that couldn't even give her children. She deserved so much more than that.

"Jack," Rose squeezed his hand, urging him to talk, making it clear that she as not going to let him drop the subject. "Talk to me."

"You might not like what I have to say."

"You don't know that. Come on, open up."

Jack sighed, feeling himself give in. "Alright. Fine. Earlier, with the guys...we began talking about cancer treatments and Tommy mentioned his Uncle who had cancer...the after affects of the treatment...well he couldn't have children...and….well...what if that happens to me? I can't marry you knowing that I can't give you children? What kind of life would that be? Watching our friends have families...something that we can't have...at least not while I'm going through this nightmare...I...I just feel that maybe we shouldn't get married after all, because you deserve it all. The wedding, babies...happily ever after...and I just can't promise you that right now."

Rose was speechless. All she could do was sit there and stare at a stricken Jack, her own news still unspoken. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. "Jack...I don't think you have to worry about us having children..."

"What? I know you want some. I do to...maybe someday...if I survive this...but..."

"Will you listen?"

Jack fell silent, studying her face, trying to read her. What was going on in her head? She didn't seem at all upset or angry with him. There was no tears, no shouting, no begging...this wasn't at all what he was expecting and it was scaring him a little.

Rose took a deep breath and got to her feet. She was a little angry at Jack, for wanting to call off the wedding just because he thought that he wouldn't be able to give her a baby. How absurd was that? But her news was going to knock all of those worries away and hopefully it'll settle his mind some.

"I went to the doctor today, to see why I've been so sick for the past several days. I mean….I was really getting worried and I know you were worried too."

"What did he say?" Jack frowned

"You've been up here, worrying that you may not be able to give me something that you've already had."

Jack frowned. "Huh?"

Rose wanted to laugh as she returned to sitting at the edge of the bed, this time taking both of his hands in hers and meeting his confused stare. "I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby, you and I. So you don't have to worry about the after effects of the treatment, because you've already given me the baby."

"What did you say?" Jack blinked, not sure if he had heard right.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm pregnant. I know it's out of order, first comes love, then the baby carriage, then the marriage….but that's us, right?"

Jack blinked, stunned by the news. He had not been expecting this at all. Of course, he was relieved that it wasn't something more serious, but...a baby? Yes, he had been brokenhearted when he thought that there may not be one in their future….but now that there was...he just didn't know what to think.

"Jack, say something," Rose frowned, not liking his silence. Unlike Jack, she could never read people easily.

"When? How? Are you sure?"

Rose laughed and kissed his hands. "Well you know how. I am pretty sure when...and well, yes I'm sure," Her smile faded a little as worry began to seep in. "You're not angry are you?"

Jack frowned. Angry? Why would he be angry? She was the one who should be angry. "Of course not. You should be angry with me. Here I am, with an uncertain future and I saddle you down with a kid."

"Jack..."

"You should hate me Rose. You should hate me for being so selfish and doing this to you."

"But Jack...I'm not angry. Nowhere near it. Don't you see? This baby...it's a sign. A sign that we're going to get through this. Anna said it right, babies mean the future. This baby….it's our future together. Not only that...but it's a part of you and...I can't explain it...it sounds so...shmoopy...but I feel like….I have a part of you to hang on to...if that makes any sense at all."

"But what if...what if the worse happens, Rose? You'll be a single mother..."

"But what if the worse doesn't happen? We'll have our family, despite it all. Here you were, worrying about your ability to give me children, and you've already given me a baby. Just like you've given me so much of yourself already…."

Jack sighed, lifting her hands to his lips this time. He was still a little apprehensive about this baby, and this wedding, and the future...but he wouldn't dwell on those worries. He'll just try to be grateful for what what he did have, which was a lot more than some people had.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asked as again he lapsed into silence.

He smiled up at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "That now, I have two people to fight for, not just one. I want to meet him or her, Rose. "

"You will. Like you said, you'll just have to fight."

He let go of her hand to gently touch her face and smiled. "We're gonna have a baby."

"Yes we are."

"We'll be a family."

Rose nodded, happy tears spilling from her eyes. "Yes."

Jack's lips met hers, silently promising to fight for their family, for their future. Promising that it will take a lot more than cancer to ever come between them now, especially with a baby on the way, a baby conceived in love and surrounded by hope.


	13. Chapter 13

The news of Rose's pregnancy was met with congratulations and hugs from most of their friends and family. Rose's mother didn't count, since Rose had decided to hold off telling her mother. Ruth was having a hard enough time accepting that her daughter was getting married. To learn that she was going to be a grandmother as well, Rose didn't think she'd take the news well. Rose wasn't in the mood for one of her mother's harsh lectures and didn't want to risk the stress, so she decided simply not to tell her at all. She knew that she couldn't put it off forever, but she at least wanted to get further along in her pregnancy. She wanted to make sure that there was no complications where this baby was concerned.

Both Jack and Rose waited for their first check up with bated breath. It would be their first ultra sound and Jack especially couldn't wait to see their baby. It was their spark of hope and seeing it on a ultra sound screen...it would just make it real, perhaps even more real than the cancer.

Rose stood in front of a floor length mirror, staring at her reflection. She had yet to get a baby bump, she still saw slight differences. Her breasts looked fuller, as well as her face. She hoped that the wedding would be soon, so she could still fit into her wedding dress. It'd be awful if she couldn't.

Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His hand carressed her belly as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Hello beautiful," He whispered into her ear.

"Don't you mean hello fattie?" Rose chuckled.

"You are no such thing," Jack smirked, kissing her again. "Besides, all of that is baby. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"It all still feels like a dream," Rose smiled, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. "We're actually going to be a family."

Jack tried to keep the thought away, but he failed as he wondered if he'll even be around when the baby finally got there or would he just be a bitter sweet memory. Rose must have seen a flash of sadness in his eyes, because she suddenly turned around and wrapped herarms around him in a firm embrace.

"You are going to be there, Jack. You are going to be a father and a great one."

"If it's god's will that I'm still here."

"Jack!" Rose stared at him, exasperated. She was seeing this baby as a sign of hope, that everything will be okay. She wished that Jack would see it in the same way.

"It's best to be realistic about this, Rose. Baby or no baby, I still have cancer, and yes the survival rate is high, but we still don't know what is going to happen. I may not be one of the lucky ones..."

"But what's to say that you're not. Jack, don't you see what this baby means?"

"It means a lot of things, but not that everything is going to turn out okay," Jak sighed, knowing that he was going against her most ardent beliefs, but he couldn't help it. He had to be realistic. He wouldn't be able to handle any disappointments right now, so it was best for him not to get his hopes up, to just take this fight one day at a time, taking each victory for what it was, as well as every failure.

"Once upon a time, you were the optimistic one," Rose frowned.

"I'm optimistic, but I'm also a realist. I'm just not going to hang my hopes of surviving this on the arrival of a baby," Jack chuckled, kissing her forehead before glancing at the clock on her bedside table. "We better get going or we'll be late."

Rose sighed as his arms left her, missing his closeness already, but still annoyed that he refused to see this baby as a sign of hope. Taking one last look into the mirror, she hoped that things would change and that someday Jack will see this pregnancy the same way she did and could see a future for himself in the baby's life.

...

Rose laid on her back, tightly gripping Jack's hand as the doctor squirted the cold gel onto abdomen. She looked at the screen of the monitor, nervous about what she was about to see.

"I have never been so nervous in my life," She look away from the monitor and up to her fiance, who simply smiled back.

"Why are you nervous. You're not even meeting him or her yet," Jack kissed her hand, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"What if there's something wrong? What if there's some defect or something? That can't happen, Jack. This baby...it has to be healthy," Rose frowned, doubts that she hadn't even considered before popping up.

"It will be. This is just a precaution, plus it's to confirm the due date. Everything will be fine."

Rose had to admit, she was happy to hear him say that. After their conversation earlier, she was afraid that Jack wouldn't have anything supportive to say at all. She then felt bad for thinking such a thing. It wasn't that Jack was a debbie downer with no hope for the baby at all. He was happy and supportive. He just refused to look forward to when the pregnancy was over and he could take an active part in raising their child.

The doctor placed the paddles on Rose's stomach and watched as the couple saw their baby for what was the first time.

Jack frowned, confused. "I don't see anything..."

Rose laughed. "I do. It's not very big."

"You won't see very much right now. It'll be a little more interesting on the second one," the doctor chuckled, her eyes examining the picture, looking for any signs of abnormalities. "So far everything looks great. No defects at all."

"Thank god," Rose sighed, relieved. She didn't think she'd be able to stand it if there was something wrong.

"So when do we hear the heartbeat?" Jack asked, curious.

"You might be able to hear it now, but I personally like to wait until the next visit. Sometimes we're not able to catch it on the first visit and that just leaves unneeded anxiety for the expecting mother," the doctor explained, pressing a button for the picture to print out before beginning to clean off her patient and put her other equipment away. "I could try for it if you like."

Rose and Jack looked at one another and both shook their heads, coming to a decision together. "We think we'll wait." They already had enough anxiety going on these days. It was best to avoid adding anymore.

...

Five minutes later, Rose was sitting in the passenger seat as Jack drove. It had been an exciting appointment and now they held proof of their baby's existance in a photo of the ultrasound. Rose held the photo in her hand, enthralled by the small fetus in the picture. Sure, she couldn't tell much, but still...this was her baby. This was a part of Jack that will always be with her. This was her spark of hope that everything was going to be alright.

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell your mother?" Jack asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"And have her berate me for daring to get pregnant out of wedlock? Are you kidding? You should have heard how she talked about Tommy and Annabelle getting married before they had drawn us into their plans. And they're not having a baby...at least I don't think..."

"At least I'm gonna make an honest woman out of you," Jack chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. She'll still feel scandalized. But I guess she'll find out eventually. I won't be able to fit my regular clothes in a few months, which means I'll have to tell her or deal with her whining about my eating habits."

"If it'll cause too much stress, don't tell her. You're already under enough as it is, with the wedding and...me being sick..."

Rose looked at him, noticing his slight frown. His cancer was obviously something that he didn't like to think about much less talk about, but there was very little choice in the matter.

A slightly heavy silence fell between the two of them. Rose didn't know what to say or do to dispell it. She looked at the picture in her hand, wishing that it would have solved their problems somehow, which was a silly thought, but she couldn't help it.

"Just tell me that everything will be alright," She sighed, knowing that it would be a lie, but she didn't care. She just needed to hear him say it, if not believe it.

Jack sighed. "Rose..."

"I just need to hear you say it, Jack. Even if you can't believe it."

He sighed, hating that he was the cause of her anxiety. She could say it was her mother, or the pregnancy, or anything else, but he knew that it was him. It would always be him. "Everything will be alright."

She gave him a sad smile before placing a hand on his knee. Looking at him, she could pretend to believe him. Besides being slightly paler than normal and thinner and exhausted, there was barely any sign of the cancer right now. That will change, she was sure, but for now, she could pretend.

She could pretend that they were just a normal couple, looking forward to the family that they were in the process of building. She could pretend that the future was guaranteed and that there was never any doubts of it happening.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose sighed as she woke up, cuddled up to the warm body of her soon to be husband. She opened her eyes and smiled, taking in his handsome face, sound asleep and so peaceful. It was like he had no worries at all. There was no cancer, no fear, no cautiousness about the future. If she allowed herself, she could pretend that this was the Jack from a year ago, before the cancer was even thought of.

Sighing, she placed a hand on his neck and frowned, feeling a solid lump where one shouldn't be. Rose felt her heart sink as the illusion she had built up shattered. The cancer was right there, making it's presence apparent. She wondered how many times her fingers had brushed that very spot to find smooth flat skin, and exactly when had it changed?

Waking up, Jack frowned, feeling soft fingers on his skin. He opened his eyes to meet sad green ones. He reached up and pulled her hands away, pressing them against his lips instead. "Don't."

"I'm sorry...for a minute, I had let myself forget...then I found...and...it made me remember..."

Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, wanting to comfort her. She suddenly pulled away, shaking her head.

"No, Jack. It should be me comforting you. Not the other way around...not this time."

"I don't need to be comforted though. But you need it and I want to give it to you...even if I am the reason that you need comforting."

"How can you be so calm?" Rose frowned.

Jack chuckled. "I'm not. Believe me, I'm not. But raging at the world won't help either. The only thing I can do is just continue on like I always have. Besides...maybe...well when you think about it...maybe this was bound to happen."

"What do you mean?"

Jack sighed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He looked at Rose with sad blue eyes, again taking hold of her hand. "Think about it. How we met...when we met. It was at a moment when you really needed someone to be there for you...to be on your side and take care of you. To make you happy again. To help you survive the worse time in your life. Well, you've survived and you're happy. Maybe my part in this is over and..."

"Stop," Rose got out of bed and glared at him, not liking what he was saying at all.

"Rose..."

"No Jack, no. I don't like that theory. I don't like to think of our relationship in that way. That you only came into my life for a short time because I needed you and now I don't need you anymore so it's okay if the universe takes you away. That's horseshit, because I still need you! I'll always need you, so that theory makes no sense!"

"Rose..."

"You can't possibly believe that."

Jack sighed and looked down at his hands, feeling exhausted, despite just waking up from a full night's sleep. "I don't know what to believe anymore, to be honest. I just know that I love you...and our baby and I don't want to leave you."

"You won't."

"You don't know that. Neither do I...I can't even promise it."

"I'm not asking you to promise it. I don't want you to promise anything. I just want you to know that you are everything to me, Jack. Everything. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You're my life and...I can't lose you..."

He got up and walked over to her and gently placed a hand against her cheek. "I know that you think that. Believe me, I know. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. But Rose...I'm not your life. I'm just a small part of it. Your life is so much more than me. You have to believe that."

Rose didn't answer. She knew what he wanted her to say, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him that she knew that. She could just look into his eyes and know the simple truth of how much he meant to her. She sighed and forced a strained chuckle.

"How did we wake up talking like this?"

Jack gave a wry smile of his own. "It's your fault, silly. Watching me sleep. Do you know how creepy that is?"

Rose wanted to laugh and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She tried not to notice how much thinner he seemed as she rested her head against his chest. "You're one to talk."

"What are you planning for the day, may I ask?"

Rose shrugged. "Anna and I are going to go rent the church and reception hall. We can get things rolling once those are set up."

"You guys are moving pretty fast, aren't you?"

"We just want to marry our guys as soon as possible. All this waiting is nerve wrecking...plus...the sooner we wed, the sooner you start treatment."

"I knew it," Jack frowned, shaking his head, hating the fact that his illness was rushing what should be a special time for the girls.

"Don't be mad. I mean...we discussed it. We both want the wedding of our dreams...but we want you to be well as soon as possible as well. I have nightmares about the cancer advancing while we're in the planning stage for the wedding. I feel like the longer we wait...the more time we'll lose when coming to fighting this thing...

"Plus the fact that in a few months, I won't be able to fit into my dress anymore,which would be a disaster," Rose giggled, quickly reminding Jack that his cancer treatments weren't the only reason to hurry. "I love that dress. I want to wear it and I don't want to be a beach ball bouncing down the aisle either..."

Jack chuckled, not buying the explaination, but letting it go. "Okay, you have a point. I just want everything to be perfect for you, Rose."

"I'm marrying my perfect guy. Of course it's going to be perfect," Rose smiled, running a hand through his hair. Her heart skipped a bit when a red blush heated his cheeks,making him look even more adorable. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that he was her fiance, that out of all the girls in the world, someone as handsome as Jack loved her.

"You're the one that's perfect, Rose," He kissed her nose, before reluctantly stepping away. "I better get dressed. I'm meeting the guys in another hour."

"Wedding stuff?"

"No. A nice game of basketball. I haven't played since I got sick. I want to keep my stamina up...despite the exhaustion that is bound to happen."

"Don't overexert yourself too much, darling."

Jack looked at her, admiring how her red curls tumbled over her shoulders and how fair her skin was and how pink and kissable her lips seemed. She was his goddess and his muse. "I won't. I think I'm going to be doing another sketch tonight...of you...sitting by that window..."

"You already have enough sketches of me."

"Not nearly enough," He winked.

"I'm not nearly as beautiful as you make me feel, Jack," Rose sighed, slipping on a robe.

"Of course you are. Your mother may not be wise in a lot of things, but she knew what she was doing when she named you, Rose. You put an actual rose to shame."

This time it was her turn to blush. Looking at him, she knew one thing was for sure. No one would ever love her the way Jack did. No one would ever make her feel as beautiful and cherished. It was just another reason she needed him to beat this cancer. Without his love and admiration, she honestly didn't know what would become of her.


	15. Chapter 15

It was just a few days before the wedding. Everything was arranged and set up. Rose couldn't help but feel giddy, especially about the surprise she had in store for Jack. She had sworn Annabelle and Tommy both to secrecy, not wanting Jack to know until she was ready. Now, a day before they were to separate for the day thanks to tradition, Rose was ready to reveal her surprise.

Jack sat in the passengers seat, trying to ignore the exhaustion he felt. It had been a busy few days. He was trying to get as much rest as possible, wanting to be at his best on the day of the wedding, but it seemed as if he could never get enough. It worried him, but he kept it to himself. Right now, Rose was happy. His cancer diagnosis seemed to be the farthest thing from her mind, which was how he liked it.

"Where are we going again?" He asked, fighting back a yawn.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you," Rose smirked, pulling into a parking garage, glancing at Jack wonderingly. Did he even recognize where they were yet? Five minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot that was closest to a set of elevators. "We're here."

Jack simply frowned, looking around at the garage. "Where is here?"

"Just follow me," Rose grinned turning off the ignition before getting out.

Feeling weary, Jack followed. This was not how he had pictured spending his day. He had thought he'd spend most of it sleeping, trying to store up his energy for the wedding. Instead, he was following his fiancee around parking garages, go figure. But he was always one for adventure and he knew how much it meant to Rose when she was able to be the one to surprise him, so he was just going to go with it.

He followed her into an elevator and watched as she pressed the top button.

"Are we going to the roof?"

"No...you'll see," She took his hand, enjoying how his hand seemed to fit hers so perfectly. The elevator ride didn't take long. About a minute in Rose's estimation. She felt giddy as the door opened and she pulled Jack out on what looked to be a balcony of a ballroom.

"Ok, where are we?" Jack chuckled, looking around.

"Don't you remember?" She let go of his hand and walked over to the rail. She looked over the edge and shuddered, remembering that night. She had thought her life was over back then. She really had seen no way out...that was until a angel appeared out of nowhere and convinced her that life was worth living after all. "It's where we first met. The place where my life truly began when I had thought it was over..."

Jack's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god...Rose..." He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "I am an idiot. I should have recognized this place."

Rose just giggled. "We haven't been here in so long, I don't see why you would. Especially after all we've been through. But I remember. I could never forget. Like I said, this was where my life had truly begun."

"Mine had too...I don't even remember what it was like to live without you. I don't even want to remember," Jack chuckled, raising her hands up to kiss them.

"I don't even want to know...not ever again," Rose sighed, stepping closer, wanting to wrap her arms around him and hold him tight.

"Hopefully, you won't have to," He wrapped his arms around her, choosing to not think about the cancer, choosing to just exist in this moment with the woman he loved. "So why are we here?"

Rose couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "I wanted to get you alone here before it was filled with our friends and loved ones."

"What?"

Rose pulled away and smiled into his eyes, her heart beating fast. "This is where are reception is going to be. See, they're already getting everything set up."

Jack followed Rose's nod to see that indeed, there were workers in the ballroom, setting up tables and hanging up decorations. Jack's eyes widened and he couldn't help but laugh. "Here? We're celebrating our marriage where we first met?"

Rose simply nodded, happy to see the light in his eyes brighten and the smile on his face again light up her life.

"Rose...that's brilliant! I mean...to celebrate here, where it all began..."

"I thought that this place deserved some happy memories, one not including me trying to jump off the balcony."

"There are going to be a lot of happy memories, Rose."

"I know. This is just the start. One of many."

He gently touched her face, beyond touched by her gesture. He was even a little surprised to realize just how much this place meant to him. "You jump, I jump."

"Of course," Rose blinked back tears of her own. "I won't let go. I promise..."

It was a promise that she was going to keep, no matter what. No matter how bad things got, or how hopeless, Rose was determined never to let go of the life that she and Jack had together. She was positive that they could get through anything as long as they held on to each other. They could even get through cancer.

 _ **(A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than most, but I wanted to bring this story back despite the writer's block. Hopefully I'll have more of this one on the way.)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Rose rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and frowned as she opened her eyes to see the empty space where Jack usually slept. She blinked and sat up, her mind reeling, until she remembered. Sticking to tradition, Jack slept over at Tommy's last night to keep from seeing her before the wedding. It was a stupid superstition that Rose heavily disagreed with, not wanting to spend a moment away from her soon to be husband, but both Anna and Helga insisted that all superstitions were to be followed, just in case. So Rose agreed, knowing that there wouldn't be a moment that she wouldn't be thinking about him. So far, Jack's health had been holding up. He seemed more energetic. Even his coloring was better. All things seemed well for the upcoming wedding. But things always seemed calmest before the storm and Rose couldn't help but worry. If he got sick, she wanted to be by his side. Thankfully, there had been no news of Jack falling ill. Things seemed to be looking up for their big day!

A soft knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts of Jack and pulled her back to the moment. She glanced at the clock and winced at the time. It was almost time to get ready and she had yet to shower or eat. Yawning, she walked over to the door and opened it to Anna, Helga, and Trudy.

Trudy frowned at Rose's disheveled look. She had expected her to at least to have showered by now.

"Rose, you look like you've just woke up."

"I have. I had a hard time falling asleep without Jack and slept longer than planned. Give me ten minutes," Rose quickly explained before pushing her way past her friends and disappearing into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Rose reappeared, freshly showered. To her surprise, a plate of pastries and a glass of orange juice was awaiting her.

"Since you're running behind, we thought it best to bring breakfast to you," Helga winked. "Hurry. We have to be at the salon in another hour."

Rose didn't have time to be nervous as she ate breakfast, dressed, rushed to the salon and got her hair and make up done and went back to the house to change into her gown. But two hours later, she was finally in one of the backrooms of the church, staring at her reflection in a floor length mirror. That was when the nerves hit her, causing the hands that held her bouquet to tremble. She looked over at Anna, who appeared to be trembling as well.

"Why are we so nervous? It's only Tommy and Jack...right?" Rose gave a wry smile, trying to push back against her own anxiety.

"Right. Two men that love us more than anything...that showed us that love really does exists, despite the horrible thing that happened to us..."

Rose blinked, a little taken aback. She hadn't really thought about the rape in a long while, but now that Anna had brought it up, she had to admit that it was amazing on how far that both she and Annabelle had come. They were no longer sad, devastated young girls whose innocence had been ripped from them by the same predator. They were now fully healed young women about to pledge their lives to the men that loved them and would never hurt them.

"We deserve this. We've grown so much over the years, we deserve our happily ever after."

Happily ever after. If she closed her eyes and forgot about the fact that Jack was sick, she could pretend that happily ever after was indeed in store for her.

"Are you girls ready?" Phil stuck his head into the room and smiled at the visions in white. He couldn't help but feel proud, as if Rose and Annabelle were his own daughters. "I must say, you two are beautiful. Jack and Tommy won't know how to react when they see you."

"How is Jack? Have you seen him? How is he feeling?" Rose questioned, needing to know that Jack was okay and not overexerting himself, just to make her happy.

"He's a ball of nerves and energy. He's doing great, Rose. The picture of health," Phil smiled. "You sure do make him a lovely bride."

Meanwhile, up at the alter, Jack and Tommy stood side by side, their eyes staring straight down the aisle as they waited for their brides.

"Are you as nervous as I am, boy-o? I mean, this is it. After today, we'll be married men. Rose will be your wife, not just your girl. Are you ready for that?" Tommy questioned, speaking the thoughts that were swirling in his head.

"Yes. I think I've been ready for that for a long time. I'm just glad that I'm able to do just that. I just wish that I could guarantee...never mind. I don't want to think about that today. Today it's about me and Rose and pledging our love to each other," Jack licked is lips which was feeling rather dry.

Tommy just nodded and gave his friend an encouraging smile. He had to admit, he was glad that he wasn't the only one standing up there and that it was Jack. He hoped and prayed that Jack would get better, that he'll always have Jack Dawson to stand with him at moments like this. To be honest, Jack was the closest thing he had to a brother.

The wedding march pulled both men out of their thoughts and aimed their attention to the aisle, where the flower girls and bridemaids began their journey. At the end of the train of girls was Phil Dawson, with a bride on each arm, escorting them down the aisle.

"What of Annabelle's parents? Are they not here?" Jack asked, curious. Both Tommy and Annabelle had been tight lipped about her parents thoughts about the upcoming wedding.

"Yes, but her father refused to give her away. They think they are making a point. I don't know what that's supposed to be," Tommy quietly answered.

It didn't take long for the girls to reach their destination and it was only a good fifteen to twenty minutes for vows to be said and the marriage sealed with a kiss. Looking into each other's eyes, Jack and Rose felt their bond strengthen. For the first time since Jack's diagnosis, they each felt invincible.

...

Jack yawned as they stood outside the cottage that his Aunt and Uncle owned in Venice. It had been a while since it had been used, but it had been remodeled and ready for a short honeymoon. It was the place that Jack and Rose had decided to go celebrate their union. It wasn't too far away and it held special meaning for them both. The wedding reception had been over for a good two hours and now both Jack and Rose were exhausted, but was still filled with an excited optimism.

"I hope that Annabelle enjoys Paris. It's so romantic," Rose happily sighed, leaning against the door frame as Jack unlocked the door.

"Maybe we should have waited to get married...I could have saved up enough for us to go too," Jack opened the door with a gentle push.

"I like our plans better. A week in the place where we made love for the first time. Do you remember the last time we were here, Jack? Before that cruise?"

"I remember. It seems like a million years ago now. Yeah, this place is special, but it's nowhere as awesome as Paris...or Italy for that matter.."

"You're wrong, Jack. It's even more awesome, because you're here. Anywhere you are is where I want to be."

Jack looked at her for a few moments, a bit overwhelmed by the love he saw in her eyes. He had never doubted her love for him, not even for a moment, because it had always been evident in her eyes, her voice, the way she touched him. The way she talked to him, the way she needed him. Her love for him radiated from her very being and he felt the same for her. He wrapped his arms around her and claimed her lips in a gentle, yet promising kiss.

"I love you, Rosie. I always will."

"I love you too, Jack," Rose kissed him back and squealed with delight as he picked her up. "Jack! What are you doing?"

"Carrying my bride over the threshold...and then it's to the stars..."

Rose laughed and held on tight as Jack carried her into the house, kicking the door closed behind them.


End file.
